Beautiful Disaster
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: [U.A] Pase lo que pase, la experiencia va a ser alucinante. ¿Sabes que haré mamá? Voy a tomar toda esa negatividad y la usaré como combustible, y encontraré el lado positivo. Y eso no es una mierda, eso toma trabajo y es la verdad. [LEMON]
1. Perdida Ilusión

**Hola! **

¿Como ha estado su semana? ¿Y su fin de semana? ¿Si compartieron en familia?

Pues, verán he venido con un nuevo proyecto antes de entrar a la universidad. Este es plan para mantenerme activa en la pagina. Y seguir publicando por un largo tiempo. (No me maten aun, se que les gustara)

**Ubicación:** Universo alterno

**Tema:** Romance/comedia/drama/Lemon

**y sabrán mas al final.**

Espero que disfruten y sufran así como hice yo al plasmarla. Pero, no sin antes decirles que ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenece son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia no es mas con el fin de divertirles, emocionales, entristecerles y ponerles a la expectativa.

Aquí vamos!

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

* * *

**Capitulo 1_: Perdida ilusión_**

_Pase lo que pase, la experiencia va a ser alucinante._ **_Sabes que haré mamá? Voy a tomar toda esa negatividad y la usaré como combustible, y encontraré el lado positivo. Y eso no es una mierda, eso toma trabajo y es la verdad._**

* * *

La música era calmada, suave, como si en una ópera estuvieras o aun más acertada, un concierto de música clásica; el ambiente del lugar se veía sofisticado, adinerado y un poco **_¿exquisito?_** Las luces amarillas, y los candelabros colgantes, le daban un aire **_antiguo_**. Y entre todo ese gran lugar, cerca a la ventana, una pareja se encontraba terminando su cena. La muchacha saboreaba con deleite aquel vino y su joven acompañante solo se dedicaba a verla con dedicación, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—_Hoy vamos a mi apartamento_— comento con tono seductor, mientras se levantaba de su silla, dejando el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa.

El tendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse. La muchacha se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco. Sin embargo, decidida tomo su mano, cogió su cartera y comenzó a caminar tras él. Esa noche seria **_especial_**.

El ambiente se encontraba especialmente frío, la joven trataba de pegarse aquel masculino cuerpo en busca de un poco de calor, pero a medida que avanzaba se sentía más fría aun, ¿Qué acaso el no le cedería su chaqueta como un buen caballero? Sonrió con ironía, el que sucediera eso, sería un sueño hecho realidad de su loca imaginación. El nunca sería **así**.

De repente comenzó a llover y él tomo su mano, no le faltaba mucho para llegar al conglomerado de apartamentos, por lo cual comenzó a correr, sin tener en cuenta que ella llevaba tacones. Al llegar, sus ropas escurrían el agua por todo el lugar, ella se encontraba algo agitada por la carrera y los pies le ardían por el esfuerzo. Él abrió la puerta haciendo que ella entrara primero, quien quedo impresionada por lo grande de aquel apartamento, vivir solo allí era un ¡_Pecado!_ Y a pesar de llevar cinco meses en relación, esa era la primera vez que ella entraba en ese lugar, el cual, tenía un ligero olor a él. Algo _Toxico_.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, y sin darse cuenta fue jalada, siendo aprisionada por un cuerpo masculino contra la pared. El joven la miro **_¿deseoso?_** Creando efectos en el corazón y cuerpo de ella, elevando un poco su temperatura y que su respiración se volviera pesada. El inicio besando su cuello, sacándole uno que otro suspiro, comenzando a pasar las manos por todo el cuerpo joven, sintiéndose ansioso.

Ella comenzó a buscar sus labios para besarlos, pero él la esquivo... _—Aun no...—_ susurro él con la voz ronca.

Sintiéndose un poco indefensa por la situación y sintiéndose inquieta por no poder cumplir su cometido le quito el saco de un tirón y la camisa la desabotono con una lentitud torturante, si no podía besarlo, lo desnudaría _¿Qué podía perder?_ Y en cuanto logro quitarle esa molesta prenda en menos de un parpadeo, voló.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de él, haciendo que se detuviera en lo que hacía, recibiendo su mirada curiosa; sonrió con triunfo y dio pequeño salto enredando sus piernas en las caderas de él, sintiendo un poco la excitación en esa parte de la anotomía masculina, abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida, no pensó llegar a causar algo así en aquel joven _en tan poco tiempo_.

El comenzó a caminar hacia la cama de manera dificultosa, mientras seguía besando el cuello de la muchacha, y con sus manos apretaba sus nalgas. Pensó caer encima de ella, pero con un movimiento brusco, la situación se volteo. El bajo ella, con ganas de hacer sus fantasías realidad, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven pensando en delinearlo con sus manos arrancando suspiros de pasión, aspiro un poco sintiendo como su aroma invadía todos sus sentido y comenzaba a perder la razón, con sus manos pensaba retirar aquel vestido, pero ella rápidamente se levanto y le negó con un dedo, mientras le picaba el ojo.

Lentamente y para impresión de él, tomo la parte superior de sus medias pantalón y la tanga que lleva puestas y las halo hacia abajo, creando que los ojos de su hombre brillaran aun mas. Cuando se iba a acercar nuevamente a él, él con su mano le puso un alto, y desabrochando su cinturón, saco su pantalón de Armani tirándolo junto con la ropa de ella. Ella río divertida por la acción y con la ansiedad presente se tiro de manera brusca encima de él, sintiendo aquella parte un poco más dura que antes y un poco más cerca de su zona intima. Se meció sobre el sintiendo como su sexo se humedecía mas por la acción y le gusto. Era la primera vez que sentía eso y no dejaría que los nervios le ganaran. **_Lo disfrutaría_**.

El la tomo por la cintura y la volteo quedando como el dominante en la situación, tenerla ahí bajo suyo, tan sumisa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo humedecido, le tentaba a ir más a fondo, explorarla, examinarla, memorizarla y dejar su huella. Busco el cierre del vestido y lo quito, viendo a la mujer frente suyo solo en brassier. Dirigió sus manos al los senos de ella, y los masajeo fuerte encima de la tela, haciendo que ella gimiera y tratara de juntar sus piernas, pero su intento fue en vano al el estar entre ellas. Sonrió con _malicia_.

La torturaría **_un poco_**.

Se sintió un poco perdida con las caricias, pero no queriendo quedarse atrás bajo sus manos hasta el borde del bóxer y metió su mano allí, sintiendo la textura de aquel miembro, duro y un poco húmedo en la punta, hizo un movimiento descendiente haciendo que el jadeara y se detuviera, creando una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro de ella. Apretó un poco el miembro e inicio una caricia ascendente y descendente, y sintiéndose más confiada, acelero el ritmo. El se sintió casi estallar, pero haciendo uso de su control tomo la mano de la mujer y la puso arriba de su cabeza entrelazándola con la suya.

—_Aun no...—_ volvió de decir.

Ella quiso hacer una protesta. Pero él, le devolvió la caricia. Haciendo que ella gimiera. Primero metió un dedo con un movimiento lento. Adentro y afuera. Ella se estremecía por solo esa caricia, luego con dos y comenzó a ir más rápido en su interior, provocando pequeños gritillos por parte de la muchacha.

—Yo...—trataba de decir ella, pero su pensamiento se encontraba en blanco por las sensaciones del momento. Puso sus manos en los hombros de él, abriendo un poco más sus piernas.

—Tu...— le susurro al oído y comenzó a besar su cuello. Y se separo de repente ella, creando una desilusión en ella de momento.

Pero todo se calmo al mirar como retiraba sus bóxers, y nuevamente se abalanzaba a ella.

Supo que ese sería el momento, pero antes... _—Es mi primera vez...—_ comento agitada, haciendo que él se tensara—_pero...—_ lo medito por un momento—_no seas delicado_— le susurro segura, haciendo que el asintiera.

Se acomodo quedando su miembro en la entrada de ella, tomo una de sus manos y la sujeto con delicadeza, como dándole apoyo y ella su otra mano la puso en la espalda de su novio, flexiono un poco sus piernas, el comenzó a entrar lentamente cerrando ella sus ojos de una vez. El salió por la acción.

—_No cierres los ojos, Kagome—_le pidió suplicante, diciendo su nombre por primera vez en el acto, ella asintió y lo vio a los ojos mientras sonreía.

El ahora se encontraba inseguro, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, negó con su cabeza, _eso _es muy normal entre las parejas, pero ¿sería justo sin el ser…? Respiro profundo y decidió no ponerle atención, después de todo, el era así.

Volvió a retomar su camino de manera lenta, pero ella envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas haciendo de la penetración algo rápido. Algunas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos y él se sintió culpable.

—Continua, Sesshomaru— le suplico, mientras movía sus caderas, tratando de acostumbrase a la sensación de un invasor dentro suyo.

El comenzó a mecerse un poco, pero la adrenalina que tenía le hizo perder el control, olvidándose de la comodidad de su pareja, Kagome sufría un poco pero prefería callar, disimulando los gritos con gemidos. Sesshomaru era muy brusco. Pero después de un tiempo el dolor desapareció y fue sustituido por el placer. Kagome comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer la penetración más profunda, sintiéndose casa tocar el cielo. El entraba y salía con una ferocidad, que pretendía volverla loca, chupaba su cuello, y daba ligeros mordiscos en su oreja. Y ella, ella le enterraba sus uñas en las espalda por la sensación de placer. La fricción de sus cuerpos mantenía sus cuerpos caliente y sus pechos rojos. Adentro. Afuera. Adentro. Afuera. Haciendo que la unión fuera más profunda. Kagome gemía y Sesshomaru jadeaba. Ambos sudaban y se encontraban perdidos entre el éxtasis.

Cuando ya estaba llegando el momento, el se vino primero, y luego ella. Sintiendo como perdía la conciencia por un momento.

—Te amo, Sesshomaru— y le beso los labios, sintiéndose una ganadora. El corazón de él se encogió un poco, pero regreso a su actitud fría.

Salió del interior de ella, y la acerco a su pecho sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. _Otra que callo. _Fue lo que pensó mientras se sumergía en un sueño profundo junto con Kagome.

* * *

**Un mes después.**

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder contactarlo, y esa situación la mantenía abrumada, la última vez que lo había visto, fue _esa_ **noche**, que al día siguiente cuando despertó no lo encontró junto a ella como esperaba, no recibió su desayuno romántico, ni siquiera hubo una nota o llamada que le dijera dónde estaba, además Sesshomaru dejo de asistir a la preparatoria siendo los últimos días, y ella se sentía devastada, necesitaba encontrarlo y decirle la noticia. Se levanto decidida, lo visitaría en su departamento.

Salió con prisa y a pesar del clima frio continuo con su andar.

* * *

Se encontraba en frente del departamento, con una llave en mano, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se entrecortaba un poco, metió la llave y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, mientras la giraba. _Click_, _La puerta abrió. _Entro con cuidado, sin hacer ruido alguno, cerró la puerta tras de si, avanzo un poco y sintió como su corazón se paralizaba.

—_Más, más, más_— escuchaba una voz femenina proveniente del cuarto de su amado.

Sacudió la cabeza negándose el hecho de que él estuviera engañándola, pero en ese momento las palabras de sus amigas le dieron un baldado de agua fría _solo eres una más en su lista por ser difícil de conquistar _se había reído mucho de eso, y lo negó con su vida, pero en ese momento se sintió estúpida, sin embargo primero debía confirmar eso, _tal vez _solo le hacia un masaje a una **mujer**.

Avanzo de forma lenta, encontrándose con la puerta abierta, tembló un poco antes de asomarse y decida, se asomo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello corto y rubio que se encontraba desnuda, cabalgando sobre…

—Sesshomaru…— pronuncio llamando la atención de los presentes a pesar del tono tan bajo de voz que uso.

La mujer que se encontraba con él, la miro de forma burlesca, Sesshomaru la miro de manera fría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto de forma brusca, tapando con la sabana a la mujer.

—Yo…— las palabras se atoraron en la garganta, pero decidió continuar— Creo que interrumpo— agacho la cabeza, mientras unas lagrimas traviesas bajaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Eso crees? — pregunto la muchacha con sorna. Kagome se encogió sobre ella, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

—Imagino que con esto rompemos ¿Cierto? — pregunto con temor.

—Tú fuiste la única que pensó que teníamos algo— le respondió de manera fría. Ella se contuvo.

—Espero que seas muy feliz— le dijo haciendo que el joven abriera sus ojos— Sesshomaru— levanto su mirada y le sonrió — con permiso— dijo y en cuanto lo hizo camino hacia la salida, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella durante un tiempo. ¿Cómo asumiría eso de ahora en adelante? Siguió escuchando los gemidos, jadeos y gritos de la pareja. Lo cual a cada instante le rompía más el corazón **_¿Por qué?_**

Comenzó a caminar de manera lenta por las calles, sintiéndose débil, mareada, avanzo un poco, pero todas las luces frente suyo se hicieron borrosas cayendo de manera lenta al suelo.

— ¿Está bien señorita? — Le preguntaba alguien, pero ella no lograba responder— llamen una ambulancia, está sangrando— decía con preocupación aquella persona, pero _¿Sangrando? _Quiso mirar lo que le sucedía, pero se cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

—_Lo sentimos señorita Higurashi pero usted perdió su hijo— _le había dicho el médico hace una semana. Se sentía devastada ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

—Me iré a Hokkaido a estudiar pediatría infantil— le comento a su madre, ella la miro con preocupación.

— ¿No crees que es muy precipitado? — pregunto con calidez.

—No, madre— le dijo, mientras tomaba sus maletas y se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿De qué dependerás? — le dijo preocupada

— ¿Sabes que haré mamá? Voy a tomar toda esa negatividad y la usaré como combustible, y encontraré el lado positivo. Y eso no es una mierda, eso toma trabajo y es la verdad. — se sentía intranquila dependiendo de los demás, y además sentía temor de encontrarse nuevamente con _él_, por lo cual decidió irse lejos.

— ¿Volverás? —

—Vendré en las vacaciones de visita en los próximos 5 años y llamare cada semana por lo menos una vez— le comento.

Kagome se acerco a su madre lentamente— Te amo, madre—la abrazo con amor, con desespero y deseándole lo mejory esperando que su hermano la cuidara mientras ella no pudiera estar. Le dio muchos besos en las mejillas y algunas lágrimas volvieron a salir. Se sentía un poco mal por dejar a su madre, pero necesitaba tomar aire y reencontrarse a ella misma. Sabía que él no la buscaría, por lo cual no tenía algo que la atara a aquella ciudad de Japón.

Vio por última vez la cuidad desde la altura del templo y sonrió.

—Adiós— allí finalizaba su vida como adolescente.

**¿Fin o continuara?**

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

Bueno, este es el primer Lemon que hago así super fogoso, también pensaran **¿Que no tiene pudor para ser la primera vez? ** No tengo tabus con el sexo o hacer el amor, ademas, la primera vez cada quien la hace especial a su manera ¿No?

Sesshomaru como siempre teniendo la actitud fría, y bueno como el siendo demonio quiere ser el mejor, y yo aburrida de que es **_perfecto-nerd-inalcanzable-atleta_ **quise darle otra manera de conquistar siendo el mejor, aunque sea odioso. Kagome, sigue siendo Kagome, humilde y siempre deseando la felicidad de los demás, ella **no **puede ser egoísta, aunque de vez en cuando ella también merece ser feliz.

Pues hasta aquí quedaría como un Oneshot! pero... si las/os lectores desean lo puedo continuar. Verán esta pequeña historia desencadena muchas cosas. ¿No les da curiosidad?

Así seria una pequeña parte del próximo capitulo:

_— Yo no soy la que acaba de salir de ese hospital— le dijo con sarcasmo_

_—Keh! Y yo no soy la gran zorra— le devolvió con __ironía_

_—¿A quien le dices Zorra?— le pregunto mientras alistaba su puño_

**Parejas:**

**Inicial: Kagome/Sesshomaru.**

**Central: Kagome/Inuyasha**

**Final: Kagome/ ? **

**Trama: **Inuyasha y Kagome son dos personas que han tenido que pasar por dificultades amorosas, haciendo que se cierren al amor, pero un accidente, los unirá mas de lo que esperan, haciendo de su relación, un hermoso desastre.

¿Quieres ver como se desenvuelve la historia? Con tu **Review** aportas a que halla una continuación (¿_se vale con 10 una continuación?)_

**Matta ne!**

**Subida: 19/01/14**

**Editada: 20/01/14**


	2. Extraño encuentro

Hola!

Llegue tan pronto el 10° review apareció ¿Que tal? soy muy flash ¿no creen?

Muchas gracias por los **Reviews, fav's y follow **Quede encantada y muy feliz! y viene una pregunta **Con sinceridad y la mano en el corazón ****¿Cuando leíste el preview del capitulo anterior, que imaginaste que sucedería? **Espero me dejen sus ideas, y me intriga saber quien acertó.

También me gustaría comentarles que los capítulos tendrán estilo de Oneshot! por si algo llegase a suceder. Mas abajito les explicare porque y responderé a sus review.

Sin mas Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia no es mas que con el objetivo de embelesar, animar, divertir, intrigar al espectador claro incluyendo unas que otras lagrimas y enojos momentáneos.

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Extraño encuentro_**

**_— _**_Yo no soy la que acaba de salir de ese hospital— le dijo con sarcasmo_

_—Keh! Y yo no soy la gran zorra— le devolvió conironía_

_— ¿A quién le dices Zorra?— le pregunto mientras alistaba su puño_

* * *

Llego a la ciudad sintiéndose un poco perturbada debido a no saber qué hacer ¿Dónde dormiría esa noche? ¿Qué comería? ¿Dónde trabajaría? Todas esas dudas estaban pesando en su decisión tan repentina, **al menos llevaba todos sus ahorros, **los cuales le daría para vivir unos tres meses siendo cuidadosa al gastar.

Comenzó a caminar con sus maletas en mano, era tiempo de empezar de cero con **todo, **así le fuera _difícil_. Recorrió con la vista aquel puerto de tren; si que demoro su viaje pero la espera valió la pena, ahora podría ver el océano, lo cual la mantenía muy emocionada, ¡No todos los días veías el mar! ¿O sí?

Camino con paso decidido por aquel lugar, con su vestido veraniego y con su cabello suelto tratando de mostrar felicidad, pero internamente sus recuerdos la estaban atormentando,_ las cosas sucedieron tan rápido,_ recordaba cada momento de una manera tan dolorosa,_ amigos de la secundaria, amor en la preparatorio y se suponía que un amor **eterno **a partir de su noviazgo_, pero todo fueron **ilusiones, **así ella intentara cambiarlo, así intentara lo que intentara el seria el mismo, frió, arrogante, orgulloso, mujeriego y, Sesshomaru.

Pensar en su nombre solo amenazaba con hacerle derramar lagrimas _¿Lo lograría olvidar?_

Tal vez debió reclamarle en ese momento, regañarle por haberle quitado años de su vida al mantenerla sobre mentiras, pero ¿Acaso no era su culpa? ¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en él? ¿Por qué sintió que podía sacarlo de aquel mundo lleno de libertinaje? ¿Por qué cautivo su corazón en medio del proceso? Todo su ánimo se fue deteriorando, el pensar en eso no le ayudaba… es más, entre más recordaba más le dolía _¿Cómo podría superar ese amor?_

Siempre quiso un amor verdadero, un amor lleno de felicidad, sonrió con ironía, leer tanta novela y cuento de hadas la estaba martirizando. Después de todo ella era Kagome y no ataría a nadie a ella por la fuerza, **le dolería. **

Antes de marcharse quiso decirle que perdió su hijo, sin embargo, antes de tocar se arrepintió, posiblemente ella no era su _felicidad_, tal vez por eso estaba con _alguien más_.

— ¿Qué te sucede, belleza? —pregunto una voz masculina a la distancia. Trato de enfocar su vista en aquella persona, pero tenía la visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Se sintió **estúpida.**

Continúo caminando sin prestar mucha atención, pero escucho unos pasos tras suyo, por lo cual apresuro su caminata, hasta el punto de correr, el primer día y ya la estaban persiguiendo ¡Genial!

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, _perra_? — cuestiono la voz un poco más cerca, haciéndola asustarse. Comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos y los lanzo a su perseguidor, consiguiendo un poco de ventaja. Volteo en la esquina y diviso una persona frente suyo.

—Por favor, por favor ayúdeme— dijo un poco agitada.

—Keh! — dijo aquella persona.

—Alguien me está persiguiendo y…

— ¿Kikyou? —Cuestiono el muchacho un poco alegre

—¿Eh? ¿Kikyou? —Pregunto un poco nerviosa—Mi nombre es Kagome, creo que te confundes— trato de explicar, el chico recorrió a Kagome de pies a cabeza analizándola.

—Cierto, ella era más bonita— comento con simplicidad, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara de el enojo.

—Pero ya verás que…

—Ya te encontré dulzura— la interrumpió aquella voz— me las pagaras— aquel corpulento hombre se comenzó a acercar

—Ayúdame!— pidió

—Defiéndete tu sola— dijo el joven a su lado

—Pero…— trato de decir algo, pero su mente estaba en shock. Si dejara de pensar en él posiblemente no se metería en esa clase de problemas ¿En qué momento llego a ese sector de mala espina?

_Ni siquiera había caído en cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba hasta ese momento._

Más hombres comenzaron a llegar tras su perseguidor y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. El joven con el que estaba ya había comenzado a avanzar por lo cual decidió darle alcance, siendo asechada por los demás. Se cogió de la manga del saco.

—Pero ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Pregunto fastidiado por la situación, intentando soltarse del agarre de manera brusca. Detallo un poco a la chica y pudo notar en su mirada el dolor y el miedo. Miro hacia donde ella veía, y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de hombres que estaban ahí ¿Qué era una puta fugada? Negó con su cabeza, eso no era problema suyo.

—Por favor ayúdame— repitió ella en un susurro, el suspiro _¿Más problemas? ¿Para qué?_

—El te esta rechazando ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y nos divertimos un poco—chiflidos se comenzaron a escuchar junto con risas.

Kagome soltó del brazo al joven, no tenía esperanzas, cayó al suelo de rodillas y oculto su mirada tras el flequillo, comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas ¿Dónde estaba el cuándo más lo necesitaba? **¡Cierto! **Revolcándose con otra en la cama ¿Y por qué? Tal vez por no ser la suficiente ¿Tenía algo por que luchar? Negó con la cabeza, aquello por lo que lucharía lo perdió sin previo aviso. ¡**Su hijo! **

No dijo nada cuando un hombre la tomo por los hombros y otro por las piernas, solamente se dejo hacer. El muchacho que antes vio, ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar. _Así era mejor._

Se sintió un poco culpable por dejar a esa joven en aquellas condiciones, pero él se había prometido no meterse en los asuntos de los demás, sin embargo, al ver aquella mirada perdida y derramando lágrimas quedo con una sensación amarga en la boca. ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Ya la estaban comenzando a desvestir, ahí, en plena calle y a la luz del día ¿No tenían vergüenza?

—¡DEJENLA! — de repente grito una voz, llamando la atención de todos. Ella seguía metida en sus pensamientos, por lo cual no presto atención.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer, mocoso? — pregunto el que parecía ser el líder.

El joven solo sonrió y comenzó a acercarse, uno hizo señas con su rostro, y tres fueron a su encuentro, sacando de sus pantalones las navajas. Trago duro, suplicando a Kami-sama no haberse devuelto en vano. Intento esquivar algunos golpes pero de vez en cuando se descuidaba, y le hacían heridas en sus extremidades. Estaba comenzando a perder sangre. Enfoco su mirada en la razón por la cual estaba metido en aquel problema, y vio como uno de esos tipos le lamia el cuello.

—Maldita sea ¡REACCIONA! — grito frustrado, ella pego un salto y vio al joven frente a ella. Algo en su corazón se revolvió _¡Regreso por mí!_

Analizo la situación, y por obvias razones se encontraban en desventaja, pero intentarlo, no podía ser más malo que eso ¿O si?. Con cuidado busco en su bolso un elemento y roció con gas pimienta los ojos de su opresor. Tomo sus maletas y agarro de la mano al muchacho para comenzar a correr.

—Corre como si un extraterrestre te estuviera siguiendo— dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cogía la delantera.

Los demás los estaban siguiendo, preocupando a Kagome. _¿Que no habían policías cerca?_

—En dos cuadras encontraremos policías— es como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Todo su escape se vio en vano cuando la llanta de la maleta de ella quedo atrapa en un hueco.

—¡espera! — comento desesperada haciendo detener a su acompañante al instante, el vio preocupado a situación, sintiéndose un poco amenazado por el pronto alcance de los demás.

—No importa— tomo su mano y la hizo correr aun contra su voluntad. Corrieron y corrieron, pero nunca llegaron a la policía ¿Por qué? —Los hemos perdido— dijo agitado.

—Sí, pero mis maletas…— su queja se detuvo cuando frente a sus ojos, vio como el joven se desmayaba, Analizo un poco su estado y se pego mentalmente por no fijarse en sus heridas. Se sentía culpable.

Se agacho tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero nada, el joven a cada momento perdía mas sangre. Reviso sus bolsillos en busca de un celular hasta que dio con el y con sus documentos de identificación.

—Es una emergencia…— continuo hablando mientras veía el carnet,_ Inuyasha Fukishima._

* * *

Iban saliendo del lugar de manera lenta, las heridas habían sido leves, por lo cual salió de alta hay mismo. Ella suspiro lamentándose por ser tan descuidada.

—Lo lamento— susurro con la voz quedada

—Keh! — respondió el sin verla.

— ¡Fue sin culpa! —trato de excusarse

—No me digas— hablo con sarcasmo Inuyasha

— ¿Por qué volviste? — pregunto dudosa

—No te incumbe— fue cortante haciendo que Kagome retrocediera y la furia le invadiera

—Al menos…— comenzó a articular llamando su atención— Yo no soy la que acaba de salir de ese hospital— le dijo con sarcasmo

—Keh! Y yo no soy la gran zorra— le devolvió con ironía

— ¿A quién le dices Zorra?— le pregunto mientras alistaba su puño

—No veo a nadie más— señalo en el. Negó con su cabeza y continuo caminando dejándola atrás.

—Espera— murmuro ella, el se detuvo.

— ¿Ahora que quieres? — pregunto el molesto deteniéndose.

—Lo que sucede es que no tengo donde quedarme y…— junto sus dedos

— ¿Ahora eres mantenida? — la miro de manera fría, como _él_. Kagome sintió como su corazón se encogió un poco.

—Yo…yo…yo— tartamudeo un poco.

—Habla de una buena vez— casi grito pero controlo su voz

—Nada— negó ella— Gracias— ella se dio vuelta y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la pared de aquel edificio, pedirle algo más sería demasiado. Suspiro cansada, se quedaría allí, hasta que pudiera resolver algo, y volver por su maleta a aquel lugar, no era opción viable. Suspiro y vio como el joven Inuyasha se retiraba del lugar sin decir nada.

El continuo con su caminar reprochándose el haber intervenido, pero el verla tan indefensa, saco su instinto protector y no pudo ordenar a su cuerpo, pero como todo, pronto olvidaría ese acontecimiento y seguiría con su tranquila vida.

* * *

Continuo corriendo a pesar del cansancio que traía encima, le faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar. Avanzo sintiendo ese presentimiento, el escuchar a las personas hablar de _ella, _le hacían sentir culpable. Su respiración se encontraba agitada y llego… allí estaba ella durmiendo en el frió suelo de la calle. Miro con lastima aquel cuerpo que temblaba un poco, se acerco y sintió la temperatura, tenía alta fiebre. Se regaño mentalmente nuevamente por meterse en cosas que no le convenían. La tomo en brazos y avanzo con ella, siendo observado por todos con extrema curiosidad.

—Métanse en sus asuntos— dijo enojado por la curiosidad de las personas, pero en parte era normal _¿desde cuándo alguien levantaba el cuerpo de una chica de la calle, y se lo llevaba a su casa?_

* * *

Despertó poco a poco sintiéndose desorientada por el lugar donde se encontraba. Analizo un poco su alrededor encontrandose en una cama desconocida, con un paño encima y alguien encima de su estomago. Trato de mirar quien era, pero su mirada se sentía borrosa. Trato de concentrarse y se sorprendió.

—Sesshomaru— susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos _¿Y si había vuelto por ella?_

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada y se sintió emocionada y revivida_ ¿Hace cuanto no sentía aquello?_ Algunas lagrimas de felicidad se derramaron y quiso gritar de la felicidad, pero todo su perfecto sueño se derrumbo cuando vio estirar a la verdadera personas en ese cuarto.

—Inuyasha— dijo un poco apesumbrada y sintiéndose culpable.

Las lágrimas continuaron derramándose pero ya no eran de felicidad ¡No! Ahora eran de tristeza, de miedo, de dolor... se sentía tan **indefensa, **mas recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla, haciendo de sus sollozos algo mas fuerte sin hacer nada por detenerlo. Inuyasha se preocupo esos sollozos. Enfoco su vista en la intrusa y la vio allí **_débil_**.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto preocupado, ella solo negó con la cabeza y se tapo el rostro. No quería que nadie la viera llorar—No hagas eso— le dijo a forma de regaño, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los sollozos aumentaran.

Se sintió un poco desesperado, nunca le gusto ver a las mujeres llorar. Corrió a su cocina por un vaso de agua, pero fue rechazo. Volvió a la cocina y cogió unos chocolates.

— ¿Quieres chocolates? — le señalo el. Pero ella no prestaba atención, su llanto seguía.

Busco entre sus cajones algo con hacerla divertir pero nada, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Tomo un calcetín.

— ¿Quién es una niña pequeña? — pregunto con tono divertido. Kagome presto por un momento atención, pero mas recuerdos invadieron su mente y lloro con más intensidad ¿Por qué todo tenía que recordarle a el?

Inuyasha dio un suspiro cansado ya no sabiendo que mas hacer. Por lo que se acerco a la cama y tomo una de sus manos y la halo hacia él con un poco de fuerza, asustándola. La estaba abrazando, tratando de trasmitirle un poco de calma, acariciando su cabello _¿Por qué hacia aquello?_ No sabia, pero tampoco le incomodaba. Y no se equivocaba al decir que esa muchacha de nombre Kagome era una_ pequeña niña._

¿Qué la habría alterado tanto? Escuchaba los sollozos, pero se quedo callado, no quería alterarla más, esperaría a que se durmiera. Ya mañana seria otro día.

Durante esa noche Kagome lloro en los brazos de Inuyasha y no sería la única vez.

* * *

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte? — pregunto de manera calma, viendo como ella negaba mientras se embutía el huevo con pan, como si no hubiera comido en meses.

Termino de pasar la comida. — ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? — Pregunto, obteniendo una mirada de reproche— te pagare— apresuro a decir ella.

—No necesito el dinero— comento el de forma arrogante.

—Hare los deberes de la casa— propuso ella, llamando la atención de el— cocinare, lavare la ropa, mantendré el orden en las habitaciones— hablo ella de forma apresurada y aunque podía ser un error, aunque tal vez fuera precipitado, era en el único en quien podía confiar.

—Me parece, pero tengo solo una condición— hablo él, ella lo miro con curiosidad, demostrándole que tenía su atención— Una vez te enamores, sales de esta casa—

Y aunque la propuesta sonara rara, ella asintió, extendiendo su mano para sellar el trato. _¿En que se habría metido?_

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

**¿Que tal les ha parecido? ¿Que impresión les ha dado? ¿Se imaginan mas o menos como irán las cosas? Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación.**

Muchas, muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron review, no pensé que realmente quisieran una continuación, pero ya ven, cada día me sorprenden mas! en respuesta:

**1. LadyAnaElii: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y de que el Karma le llegara encima, le llegara.

**2. lamier5: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¿Te ha encantado? Eso me pone muy contenta.

**3. Neri Dark: **Creeme, no eres la unica con ganas de matarlo. ¿Acaso eres adivina? Dios! si sigues así, me quitaras parte de la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra tenerte por aquí.

**4. Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A: **Wow! Gracias por el comentario y si, hay muchos finales, muchos desenlaces, espero que salga los de mejor encanto.

**5. Otaku seikatsu**: el sufrira mucho, pero primero hay que poner las razones ¿No crees? La pareja, jmmmm, aun esta dudosa, ni siquiera yo se con quien terminar la historia, debido a sus muchos finales.

**6. pataisho: **Si, pero el sufrira mucho, mucho es mucho, y pues ya ves, a veces hay hombres asi, pero existe el Karme, Gracias por eso animo! Me ha alegrado ver el comentario.

**7. luliiana: **Aquí esta la continuacion espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias!

**8. DjPuMa13g:** ¿La idea te parece anti-cliches? porque para mi es un reto hacer este fic, pero gracias al apoyo, continuare... Ademas Kagome se merece su fnal feliz y Sesshomaru su gran merecido.

**9, 10. Guest: **Gracias por su apoyo, pero hay algo muy primordial, me encanta saber quien deja los hermosos reviews para estar agradecida, claro, si no es mucha molestia.

Como siempre, y haciendo protesta, les pediré muchos** reviews** para la continuación, así, queridos lectores anónimos, podremos ser buenos amigos/as ¿No? (¿Se vale un continuación con 10?) Ya saben, en sus manos esta la fecha de continuación.

**Preview:**

_—Odio que lleves una camiseta de fútbol porque odio el fútbol, pero puedes tener sexo conmigo si apagas las luces— Le comento de manera tranquila, mientras le dedicaba un mirada deseosa_

_—¿ah, si?— pregunto ella acercándose a el de manera depredadora_

_—Si— ella rió mientras lentamente unía sus labios con el._

(Hay para su imaginación)

**Matta ne!**

**Escrito: 22/01/2014**

**editado: 25/01/2014**


	3. El peso de un amor

**Hola!**

Regrese muy pronto, ustedes son... FANTASTICAS/OS, me alegra que les haya gustado tanto la trama y el capitulo anterior, vieran, hoy entre a mi correo con la super emoción, y leer todos los review me pusieron contenta. Hasta grite y bueno, mi padre me miro mal, pero les digo que valió la pena. Aunque eso si, me hicieron correr. y bueno viendo que me hicieron una acorralada, para este en señal de amistad y protesta espero recibir muchos review** (¿Con 15 se vale una continuación? Porque espero que si)**

Antes que nada, les invito a unirse al grupo** www . facebook groups / 721643511188961 / **donde juntos nos divertiremos.

Como siempre, abajito les respondo los review. Sin mas, Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen son de la Rumiko Takahashi. La historia no es ma que con el fin de emocionarles, divertirles y hacerles soltar una que otra lagrima y una maldición. **Advertencia: Lemon ligero.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, como dicen por hay.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El peso de un** **amor**

_—Odio que lleves una camiseta de fútbol porque odio el fútbol, pero puedes tener sexo conmigo si apagas las luces— Le comento de manera tranquila, mientras le dedicaba un mirada deseosa_

_—¿ah, si?— pregunto ella acercándose a el de manera depredadora_

_—Si— ella rió mientras lentamente unía sus labios con el._

* * *

Se encontraba en medio de aquel lugar, sintiendo un inmenso dolor. NO HABÍA COMIDA. ¿Cómo un hombre podía vivir sin comida? ¿Eso era sano? O se había metido con un **alienígena.** Despeluco un poco mas su melena azabache sintiéndose desesperada. Tenía MUCHA hambre. Y no se llenaría de agua ¡NO! Ella no era un dietética ni nada por el estilo, ella **AMA **comer. Reviso una vez más la estantería, y NADA. Dio zancadas a la sala viendo a su _"protector" _pegado a un periódico.

— ¿Por qué toda tu cocina esta tan vacía?—pregunto de mal humor, moviendo su pie de forma impaciente.

—Como afuera—fue su simple respuesta

— ¿Por qué no tienes televisor?— ya casi tenía un tic en el ojo

—No lo necesito— corto de forma fría

—tú eres un...

—Y tu una zorra— interrumpió

—¿A quién le dices zorra? ¡Imbécil! — se acerco a el de forma amenazante

—Yo no soy quien esta medio desnudo en medio de la sala— respondió, señalándola. Solo tenía puestas unas bragas y su brassier. Le dirigió una mirada de odio y sentó en sofá.

—Si mis cosas no las hubiera dejado, tal vez…

—Estaríamos muertos— completo el con su oración, haciendo que ella se enojara un poco. Bufo.

—Saldremos a comprar— comento dirigiéndose a su nueva habitación

—Saldremos, suena a multitud ¿No crees? — comento de forma indiferente.

—Saldremos— se asomo por la habitación— ¡HE DICHO! — y azoto la puerta, haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera nervioso _¿A quien metió en su casa?_

* * *

Miro la cantidad de bolsas, se sentía un poco abrumado, y sentía parte de su bolsillo monetario afectado. Vio a la mujer frente suyo con un poco de rencor. Se las pagaría, a menos que cocinara rico, _muy rico. _Se dirigió a la sala y allí el nuevo televisor de ni sabía cuantas pulgadas. _Maldita. _ Se calmo un poco y se recostó sobre su sofá.

Tomo un poco de agua.

—**¡La cena ya esta!**— grito la mujer desde la cocina. Su estomago sonó y corrió a la cocina de inmediato, todo se veía delicioso. —Es pasta con albóndigas y salsa a la boloñesa— sonrió ella mostrándole el plato. Su boca se hizo agua.

—Itadakimasu— agradeció por el plato. Y comenzó a devorarlo, la chica frente a él lo miraba con los ojos brillosos.

— ¿Qué tal esta? — pregunto sintiéndose feliz. Vio como se detenía por un momento.

—Feo pero tengo hambre, así que pasa— mintió, su orgullo de hombre no le dejaba decir que el plato estaba delicioso. Era como un manjar_ ¿Hace cuando no comía algo hecho en casa?_

Ella solo se quedo callada, ¿Qué derecho tenia a reclamar? Suspiro, tal vez por eso también la dejo el, _no sabía cocinar. _Lo cual significaba que siempre le mintió al decir que quedaba delicioso.

—No puede ser— dijo ella un poco frustrada, él la miro por un momento tratando se saber que pasaba— me iré a cambiar— se levanto del puesto y se dirigió a su habitación.

Inuyasha con cuidado recogió los platos y los dejo en remojo, se sentó a reposar un poco.

—Listo— dijo mientras entraba al lugar y se acomodaba la camiseta. El se levanto.

— ¿Qué es esa mierda que traes puesta? — pregunto fastidiado, mirando con odio aquella prenda

—No es una mierda, es una camiseta de mi equipo favorito de futbol— comento

—Odio que lleves una camiseta de fútbol porque odio el fútbol, pero puedes tener sexo conmigo si apagas las luces— Le comento de manera tranquila, mientras le dedicaba un mirada deseosa

— ¿ah, sí?— pregunto ella acercándose a él de manera depredadora

—Si— ella rió mientras lentamente unía sus labios con él. Toco un su pecho, recorriéndole, dándose cuenta lo ejercitado que esta.

Inuyasha la fue llevando a hacia el foco de la luz, y la apago, recorrió un poco el cuello a besos y lamidas mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su abdomen bajo la incómoda y detestable prenda. Kagome se sentía perdida. _¿Estaba mal pedir un poco de amor?_ El poco a poco comenzó a sacar la camiseta. Hasta que la lanzo fuera del alcance de la muchacha.

—Te prefiero así— le susurro al oído mientras se separaba y reía un poco. Ella lo miro con un poco de desilusión, pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, bajo su mirada un poco avergonzada. **Un clavo no saca otro clavo. **Sonrío con ironía.

—Lo siento— dijo con vergüenza, mientras se retiraba de la cocina. Dejándola atrás. Confundido.

— ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer, Kikyou? — pregunto un poco apesumbrado mientras caía de rodillas al suelo

* * *

Kagome llego a su habitación y se recostó en la puerta.

— ¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer, Sesshomaru? — y rompió en llanto en medio de aquella habitación, sintiéndose infeliz ¿Por qué tenía que suceder eso?

Se reprochaba a sí misma el no ser más fuerte, el no seguir en pie, pero, le era demasiado difícil ver a la persona que ama en brazos de otra, haciéndole el amor a otra, mirando a otra, y no a ella. ¿_Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿La extrañaría?_

— ¡¿Por qué?! — grito entristecida, mientras botaba algunas cosas.

— _¿Qué paso?_ — pregunto una voz tras la puerta, tratando de abrir la puerta

—Déjame en paz— le dijo ella aun llorando.

—_pero..._

—Solo déjame— le suplico ella

—_Está bien_— susurro él para retirarse

* * *

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Escucho un ruido en su puerta pero no quiso prestar atención.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

—¿Quién es? — pregunto soñoliento

—_¿Quién mas?_ — hablo una voz femenina tras la puerta con gracia.

—Pasa— fue simple lo que dijo.

La puerta se abrió, e hizo ver a una mujer en solo ropa interior. El la observo por un momento y luego se tranquilizo.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza y el sonrió. Se corrió un poco y levanto las cobijas indicándole que se recostara. Ella feliz se lanzo a la cama y al instante fue resguardada por unos cálidos brazos. — ¿Qué tal fuera un violador en serie? — pregunto el viéndola a los ojos.

—Se que no lo eres— respondió ella acercándose más a él como un gato

— ¿Por qué no? — quiso saber.

—Eres muy cálido— fue lo único que respondió. El sonrió y abrazo.

— ¿Por qué confías en mi, Kagome? — ella se revolvió un poco y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él.

—No sé, solo lo hago— se encogió de hombros— es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, Inuyasha— dijo ella con un tono feliz.

Y así ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

...

* * *

Hoy era el gran día, el día que retiraría sus papeles y se volvería todo un universitario, se miro por última vez al espejo, tomo su chaqueta y salió con aires de grandeza. Se dirigía a el templo donde se encontraba _ella _después de todo tenía una promesa que mantener. Ir con ella a finalizar la preparatoria. El ultimo día que pisarían aquel recinto. Suspiro. Debía dejar de hacer tantas promesas _inútiles _y **comprometedoras**.

— ¿Si escuchaste? —pregunto una chica a su amiga en la calle

— ¿Qué? —pregunto la otra emocionada.

Las miro con desdén considerándolas unas chismosas. Las conocía, eran se de su mismo curso.

— ¡Kagome Higurashi desapareció de Tokio! —comento con emoción,

Entonces sintió un gran vacío en su pecho _¿Eso era cierto?_ Apresuro su paso sintiéndose un poco preocupado pero rezando a Kami-sama que aquello fuera una mentira. Mientras recorría aquel camino, comenzaba a sentirse _estúpido_ ¿Cómo no lo noto? Dos semanas, habían pasado dos semanas desde ese acontecimiento, ella nunca fue a buscarlo, tampoco lo llamo, ni le reclamo. Lo normal es que ella le buscara diciéndole que lo perdonaba y que no importaba nada, ella lo amaba y nunca lo abandonaría _**¿No se lo había prometido?**_

Su respiración se volvió un poco agitada, pero no por eso de detuvo, ya le faltaba poco. Comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, para llegar más rápido. Miro a su alrededor buscándola, su sonrisa, su mirada, _algo _que desmintiera aquellas palabras. Camino a la casa, controlando su respiración y toco.

—un momento— escucho la voz de una mujer. Su corazón latió un poco.

La puerta se abrio y sintió como toda la respiración se le iba. La mujer frente suyo lo miraba sorprendida, pensando que no era nada más que su imaginación, parpadeo varias veces, restregó sus ojos, para la ilusión no se marchaba. Trato de articular palabra alguna pero era tanto su enojo así aquel muchacho que se quedo con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué estaba allí?

—¿Kagome?—pregunto un poco preocupado. La señora solo negó ante los ojos del atónito muchacho.

Ella le dio paso para seguir y el automáticamente se dirigió al segundo piso, se posiciono enfrente de la puerta de quien alguna vez lo apoyo y la abrió quedando en shock al verla casi vacía. Se acerco al armario y miro dentro... Solo estaba la ropa que usaba en secundaria. Reviso los cajones, y tampoco había nada, a excepción de un cuaderno. _**¿Un diario...?**_

Lo tomo y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. _Parecía un robo_. La madre llego después y se paro en la puerta, viendo como en el reflejo de sus ojos aquel joven se comenzaba a derrumbar.

— ¿A donde fue?—pregunto.

—no dijo, solo se fue— mintió, ella lo único que deseaba es que si ese joven quería a su hija, moviera cielos, tierra y mar para encontrarla. Tenía que ser digno de ella, después de todo el daño. El solo asintió y miro el lugar. Aun sin creerse la situación. Hizo una leve inclinación. Aun tenía una pequeña esperanza.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió a las oficinas de la preparatoria. Su mente era un caos, se sentía tan seguro de que Kagome estaría siempre con ella _¿Cuándo cambio todo eso? _Pateo una piedra. Se sentía frustrado. _¿Dónde quedaron tantas promesas? _**Tu las destrozaste **hablo una voz en su cabeza.

—¡Cállate! —dijo, tratando de borrar todos los pensamientos.

Llego a los edificios y subió las escaleras con afán, siendo observado por todas las mujeres. Por un momento se le fue toda la ira. Fue a la ventanilla.

—Buenas tardes— dijo de forma sensual haciendo que la secretaria lo viera descaradamente

— ¿En qué puedo servirle?— pregunto de forma seductora

—Vengo a retirar papeles para universidad— comento, y entonces la mujer se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió a un mueble, moviendo sus caderas de forma sensual. Sonrío.

— ¿Tu nombre?— lo tuteo, mientras le picaba el ojo

—Sesshomaru Taisho— hablo de forma lenta; la mujer asintió y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro— ¿Sabes? Ya casi es hora de almuerzo...—dijo el—te gustaría ir a comer conmigo—pregunto llamando la atención de la mujer. Necesitaba quitarse todo el estrés de encima y nada mejor que _"divirtiéndose"._

La secretaria hizo un movimiento de victoria mientras se levantaba con una carpeta en mano. Se dirigió al mesa y saco sus papeles. Sesshomaru de reojo miro la lista, y vio el nombre de _ella _tachado. –_Perra_- fue lo que pensó enojado. Le sonrió a la mujer frente suyo y tomo su mano. La secretaria lo miro con lujuria.

—Me voy a almorzar— grito a toda la oficina para que supieran que iban a salir.

—Suerte— grito quien parecía ser su amiga, mientras le hacia un movimiento de despedida con la mano.

Salieron del lugar y Sesshomaru detuvo un taxi, siendo caballeroso dejando pasar primero a aquella mujer. Le indico la dirección, y llegaron a un hotel.

— ¿Almuerzas aquí? — pregunto la mujer

—A mujeres como tú, si— aun con su actitud arrogante y fría, logro excitar a la mujer a su lado.

Pidió el cuarto y al ir solo en ascensor comenzaron con besos, el metió la mano bajo su falda tocado su parte intima por encima de sus bragas, haciendo que gimiera. _Victoria. _**¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse por una mocosa cuando podía tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies? **Entro al cuarto, desvistiendo a la mujer que le haría esa vez compañía.

Ella enredo sus piernas en sus caderas _como ella, _ sacudió su cabeza quitándose aquellos pensamientos y la beso con mayor ímpetu. Apretó sus pechos creando gemidos y casi gritos por parte de la mujer. El saco de la mujer ya lo había sacado, quiso hacer algo distinto esa vez, _no quería recordarla. _Bajo las medias y las bragas. **Nuevamente sintiéndose nostálgico. ** Pero continuo con su tarea, la sentó en una mesa.

—Te necesito ya— fue lo que expreso, para después sacar su miembro y penetrarla de un solo golpe.

—No seas delicado— susurro la mujer en su oído.

Sintió como la visión se le volvía borrosa por un momento, pero se concentro. _De amor nadie muere¸ __**esas eran mierdas de la gente. **_Ella solo pasaría a ser un estorbo, una piedra en el zapato. No la perdonaría fácilmente. El no la abandono, el no fue quien incumplió su promesa. ¿Por qué lo abandono? ¿Por qué lo hizo _sentir_? ¿Por qué lo adentro en un mundo lleno de emociones para dejarlo solo?

La rabia que tenía, causaba que penetrara con más fuerza a la mujer, haciendo que le pidiera más y más, no se detuvo, por el contrario, cada vez era más brusco. Mantenía apretadas sus nalgas mientras mordía por encima de la ropa sus senos, y la penetración la hacía muy profunda, sacando su miembro completamente y metiéndole con violencia hasta el fondo.

Kagome tenía que volver a él, ella le pertenecía. Ella era quien debía pedirle disculpas, no él a ella, Kagome tendría que arrodillarse, suplicar y rebajarse, no él. Kagome es quien debía pagar la traición.

Se sintió venir y estallo en el vientre de aquella mujer, sintiéndose liberado pero no con menos rabia. La mujer se encantaraba agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Quiero mas— ordeno aquella mujer, metiendo sus manos entre sus sexos, haciendo una estimulación. Su miembro respondió al instante. Aun tenía mucho tiempo para desahogarse.

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

**¿Que tal les ha parecido? ¿Tomates? ¿Flores? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido?**

**Aquí solo les dire, MUCHA atención a los pequeños detalles.**

En respuesta a los hermosos review.

**9, 10. Faby Sama: **Hola! ¿El sumary te llamo la atención? Me alegra que hayas entrado a leer. Terriblemente sexy, bueno, alguna vez tenía que pasar por eso, ¿no? Pues eso se decedira a medida que la historia avance. Y pues el las pagara caro, y aun no es seguro que aparesca Kikyou, pero de que se pondra interesante, así sera.

**8. Anónima: **Hola! ¿Cómo es tu nombre o Nick? Es bueno saber quien se une a el equipo, ¿no? A todas/os no pasa igual. Llegamos de sorpresa y quedamos adictos. Me alegra. Espero ver historias tuyas. Gracias. Pd: Si lo escribiste bien.

**7. Sakura M.R: **La pareja esta sin definir aun, pero bueno. La intriga atrapa más. Esa escena de los chocolates y calcetines me hubiera gustado verla alguna vez, no sé, seria chistoso. Y bueno, ya se sabe que Inuyasha detesta ver las mujeres llorar.

**6. Elena 79: **No aun no, hay que esperar un tiempo, pobre todavía tiene que arrepentirse y sentir que se muere sin Kagome. Pues tu intuición es muy acertada. Y eso es algo que se sabrá con el tiempo, aunque muy buena tú pregunta. Pues pronta, pronta si fue, en cuanto llego el 20 lo subo. Es un compromiso.

**5. Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A: **Hola! Hola! Sabes, me reí mucho cuando vi como escribiste mi nombre, pero con tranquilidad, suele pasar. La finalización aun esta dudosa, pero hay vamos! Me alegra que te este gustando, Sesshomaru es un arrogante pero ya verás como cederá de a pocos. (Eso es Kawaiii) Pues en eso no sabría que comentar, lo único es que detesto el cliché con mi vida. Por eso veras que en la historia, no hay un tabú para el sexo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**4. lamier5: **Ya me imagino como te pusiste con esa noticia. Oh! Muchas gracias, mira que llego pronto.

**3. Neri Dark: **Esa es la gracia, que llegue algo que no esperabas para nada. Tienes que aguantar o si no ¿como podras saber el final? Me alegra verte por aquí. La pareja es lo mas motivador. ¿Quién no? Esos chocolates son para querer devorar y a el también. Ok, no. Gracias.

**2. ichigo kotonoha: **Aun es muy pronto para odiarlos; cruel, pero bueno, es anticliche despues de todo. Y si no fuera así ¿Como seria la historia? Sufrira mucho, mucho, mucho de eso no hay duda.

**1. Monserrate: **Hola. Me agrada tener por aquí, déjame decirte que fuiste el primer review de el capítulo 2, Gracias. Y ¿esto es pronto?

Y ya saben en sus manos esta la próxima continuación.

**Preview:**

_—Juguemos cartas—propuso ella, con una alegría exquisita._

_—¿Y que apostamos?— pregunto disimulando el interés._

_—Quien vaya perdiendo, se despojara de una prenda— comento ella, el solo sonrió de forma maliciosa y sonrió, a pesar de saber que no había mucho mas que ver_

**Matta ne!**

**Escrito: 25/01/2014**

**Editado: 13/02/2014**


	4. Peligroso Pasado

¡Hola!

¡He regresado con las ganas de actualizar esta historia de manera más continua! _(Lo se, la curiosidad les ha pedido que me maten, pero** ¡ALTO!**)_

Muchas gracias a los **34 Reviews, 10 Favs y 15 Follows **en tan solo **3 capítulos. **No saben lo feliz que estoy.

Muchas gracias principalmente a quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior.

**_chovitap_**

**_ Elena_**

**_abuseandreb1401_**

**_Desirena chapter 1_**

**_Taijiya Sango Figueroa_**

**_Sakura M.R_**

**_Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A_**

**_Faby Sama_**

**_bbkid_**

**_Neri Dark_**

**_Elena 79_**

**_ichigo kotonoha _**

Hay mucho que decir, pero se que hay ansiedad entonces les diré que Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no es más que con el fin de divertirles, enorjarles, ponerles tristes y ustedes ya saben,

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Peligroso pasado.**

_—Juguemos cartas—propuso ella, con una alegría exquisita._

_— ¿Y qué apostamos?— pregunto disimulando el interés._

_—Quien vaya perdiendo, se despojara de una prenda— comento ella, el solo sonrió de forma maliciosa y sonrió, a pesar de saber que no había mucho más que ver_

* * *

Se encontraba mirando el televisor de manera fija, no queriendo perderse ni una sola escena de su película favorita. Tuvo precaución al ocupar a su inquilina para no tener interrupciones por lo cual en ese momento se encontraba relajado sobre su sofá-cama con unas palomitas de maíz. El **Terror, **su género favorito, a pesar de que al principio le pareció algo absurdo, a través de los años, pudo conseguir buenos directores y por consiguiente buenas películas, el valor exquisito del verdadero terror. Películas que si valen la pena ver. Sonrió al ver como la mujer caía en la trampa del asesino sin consentimiento, la forma en que la masacraba, mostrando la mente macabra de los asesinos, _de los humanos al borde de la locura._

— ¡Inuyasha! — Grito una joven detrás de él haciéndole regar las palomitas y no, no es porque estuviera _asustado_, era porque esa **joven **llego de la nada y lo sorprendió. _Eso era todo. _— ¿Te asuste? Pero que niña eres— le dijo ella con burla ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Inuyasha— Ya, ya, no es para tanto— le comento mientras movía su mano en señal de disculpa.

La miro fijamente, viéndola hermosa. Como tantas otras veces ¿**Cuánto tiempo ya llevaban juntos?** Tres meses, tres meses en donde las cosas permanecían tranquilas, tres meses en los que ya no sentía soledad, tres meses en los cuales ella se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con él y hacerle ver que las cosas en compañía eran mejor. Ver películas, comer en un restaurante o en la casa, hacer la limpieza de la casa, jugar, ir a un parque, comer helado, trotar en las mañanas, hacer las compras y muchas cosas más. Su sonrisa lo comenzaba a cautivar y eso le preocupaba mucho ¿Tan pronto estaba olvidando a _Kikyou_? Sacudió su cabeza. Kagome lo único que estaba haciendo era darle luz a su vida y él solo quería ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, cuidando aquel tesoro que le brindaba el destino.

—Juguemos cartas—propuso ella, con una alegría exquisita.

— ¿Y qué apostamos?— pregunto disimulando el interés.

—Quien vaya perdiendo, se despojara de una prenda— comento ella, el solo sonrió de forma maliciosa y sonrió, a pesar de saber que no había mucho más que ver—hasta los interiores— agrego poniendo aumentando su sonrisa.

Esas cosas le agradaban de ella, siempre intentando algo nuevo. Suspiro. El tipo que la dejo era un imbécil. Ella nunca comentaba que le sucedió antes de llegar pero solía escucharla en las noches sollozando, reclamando a alguien el porqué no la amo. Es que cuando viera a ese… apretó su puño. Lo único que sabia es que estaba muerto, _por lastimar a su ángel._

Kagome vio como Inuyasha fruncía el seño y hacía gestos raros, lo cual le producía curiosidad _¿Cuándo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar?_ En ese momento sentía más distante el recuerdo de Sesshomaru, nombre que ahora no le dolía tanto como antes. El cariño que recibía y devolvía Inuyasha de manera tímida, provocaba que su corazón se acelerara, y a pesar que al principio fue un poco tosco. Agradecía.

* * *

_— ¡Tengo hambre! — refunfuño mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho_

_— ¡Keh! ¿Y qué esperas que haga? — le pregunto el fastidiado mientras escribía en su computador._

_—Comida— le hablo ella de manera simple mientras le miraba con ojos suplicantes._

_—Deja de bromear— y allí en la sala, la dejo sola, viéndolo encerrar en el cuarto._

_No le fue fácil abrir ese corazón y aunque aun no lo había hecho por completo, pues podía distinguir la melancolía en las pupilas doradas del joven, quería continuar, aunque al final ya era determinado: __se tendría que ir de la casa._

* * *

Miro la persona frente suyo con un poco de nervios, y volvió a observar las cartas en su mano, sintiendo el sudor pasar por su frente, al sentir acorralado ¿Cómo ganaría con esa mano tan pésima? Mordió su labio inferior y se dio cuenta que esa ronda seria la definitiva. O ella se quitaba sus bragas o él se quitaba su bóxer. Y a pesar de no ser la gran cosa, no se permitía por su orgullo perder ante una mujer.

—¡Escalera real!— sentencio la mujer feliz mientras se levantaba y saltaba de la alegría. Sus pecho se movían conforme a los saltos, creando que cierta anatomía comenzara a crecer.

—Keh! ¿Enserio tengo que quitarme los bóxer? — ella solo asintió con los ojos brillosos

—Y prepárame un chocolate— le pico ella el ojo sacándole la lengua. El gruño.

Le dio la espalda y trato de relajar. Algo no andaba bien con su cuerpo. Sus dos cabezas no estaban coordinando bien.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Quiero chocolate! — le dijo ella aun mas emocionada, el suspiro resignado y se quito su ultima prenda— Ahora voltea— le ordeno ella, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

Volteo lentamente tapándose el rostro, recibiendo una exclamación por parte de ella.

— ¡Estas excitado! — Grito como si fuera lo más normal— ¡Y es muy…!— trato de buscar las palabras mientras se acercaba y lo analizaba, haciendo tensar a Inuyasha.

Ding-dong.

Sonó el timbre la puerta, creando que Kagome se desconcentrara.

—Iré yo— le dijo ella, mientras se ponía la camisa de trabajo del joven y se dirigía a la puerta. Inuyasha aprovecho y se puso sus bóxer y pantalón a medio poner preguntándose quién seria. No escucho voces por lo cual se preocupo. Corriendo a la puerta teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Kagome ¿Qué suce…?— la pregunta se quedo al aire cuando vio como un tipo de su altura tenía su mano en el aire y Kagome sujetaba su mejilla con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Eres una puta— le grito, eso hizo hervir la sangre de Inuyasha, quien se acerco y se puso delante de la joven.

— ¡Maldito! — le lanzo un puño a la cara mandándolo contra el suelo.

—Sessho- sessho- sesshomaru— desvió su mirada a la joven por un momento quien comenzó a llorar en silencio. Le partió el alma verla así.

—Y usted debe su juguete— le dijo con sorna el joven a Inuyasha quien se volteo y lo encaro.

—¿Cuál es tu prob…?— sus palabras quedaron al aire cuando sintió una mano presionar su hombro.

Se sorprendió al ver como Kagome se ponía al frente.

— ¡Eres un…!— trato de decir Kagome pero sus palabra se atoraban en su garganta— ¿Qué derecho tienes tu sobre mi? — le pregunto de manera retadora, haciendo sentir a ambos hombres intimidados— ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi vida y arruinarla? — Comenzaba a temblarle la voz—Tú hiciste tu vida con alguien más y soy.. — ella negó con la cabeza— y fui ingenua al creer en ti, ¡sí! — Le enfatizo— pero perdóname, no fue mi intención enamorarme, no fue mi intención amarte— le comento tratando de regular la voz— nadie puede decidir a quién ama... — Pauso— pero si puede decidir a quién olvidar y dejar en pasado— se tranquilizo.

Sesshomaru sintió como algo en su interior se quebrantaba pero no quiso demostrarlo.

— ¡TU! Me debes fidelidad— le dijo señalándola mientras se levantaba. Ella solo negó.

—Te debía, cuando pensé que éramos algo, cuando te amaba— dijo ella quitando todo rastro de lagrimas.

—¡Aun lo haces! — enfatizo él, haciendo que ella negara nuevamente.

—El amor también disminuye— le comento ella— ahora, vete— aquellas palabras le costaron.

—¿Qué te vas a acostar con el p…?— sintió unos dedos sobre sus labios.

—No juzgues sin conocer— le explico ella— el salvo mi vida y me ha cuidado mientras tú me dejaste— se encogió de hombros— así que adiós.

Y con esas simples palabras cerro en la cara de un Sesshomaru en shock y de un impresionado Inuyasha por la madurez de la mujer a su lado. _¿Cómo reaccionaría el si Kikyou volviera?_

Pero nada era como parecía, allí frente a sus ojos, su ángel nuevamente lloraba, mientras con una mano hacia presión en su pecho. El dolor del corazón.

— ¡KAGOME, ABRE LA PUERTA! — comenzó a escuchar repetidas veces, tras golpes duros. La muchacha solo se encogía en ella tratando de negar lo que sucedía.

Inuyasha se agacho a su lado y tapo sus oídos. Y ella tembló. Pero lo miro de forma agradecida sonriéndole entre lágrimas. Más gritos escucho afuera, sin embargo después de un tiempo solo escucho una patada y los ruidos cesaron. Cuando eso sucedió el sola la abrazos.

— ¿Por qué tenía que regresar? —pregunto ella.

—No lo sé pequeña, no lo sé— le dijo él en un susurro, mientras la sentía descansar en sus brazos.

* * *

No reacciono como debía, se dejo llevar por las apariencias, dejo llevar por las risas, por la melodiosa voz ¿Acaso ella no lo había extrañado?

Después de un mes sin verla, comenzó a sentir como su mundo se caía poco a poco, como aquella imagen de perfección se fue desvaneciendo al no tener alguien que lo esperara. Comenzó a sentir la soledad y no hubo día en el que no se reprendiera por dejarla ir. Cuando te amaba. Esas palabras dolían, más que un te odio o te detesto. Y comprendió algo mientras caminaba por las calles solitarias. La palabra opuesta a **"te amo"** no era odiar, la palabra opuesta es **"Te ame"** algo que dolía mas que cualquier cosa. Que cualquier acción. Que cualquier desprecio.

Se metió en la primera cantina que encontró en el camino y comenzó a beber sintiendo sin sentido su vida.

—Sesshomaru.. — dijo un poco nerviosa la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

—mmmm— murmuro sin abrir los ojos.

—Te amo— le dijo ella con simpleza y sin titubeos. El solo sonrió— ¿sabías que me encanta cuando sonríes? — pregunto ella con alegría mientras sujetaba sus cachetes y comenzaba a dejar mucho besos en su cara.

—Siempre me lo recuerdas— le comento él.

—Lo sé— Kagome hizo un puchero— y quiero que siempre lo hagas— le comento ella un poco achantada.

— ¿Y cómo lo lograras? — pregunto él con curiosidad al ver esos ojos azabache brillar.

—Te amare siempre— y así sello su promesa silenciosa con un beso apasionado.

Y así, antes de llevar su primer trago a los labios, se detuvo reflexionando todo lo que había hecho. Necesito un cambio. **Por ella. **Se levanto decidido del lugar, salió con la cabeza en alta y decidió enmendar sus errores, _decidió comenzar a amarla _**_como ella se merece_. **_Porque Kagome solo seria de _**_él¸ Sesshomaru_ Taisho.**

* * *

—Déjame permanecer a tu lado— le suplico ella al despertar. El corazón de Inuyasha se acelero. ¿Hace cuanto no sentía algo similar? ¿Cómo era posible? No quería ponerse a pensar el porqué esos sentimientos llamados **amor **comenzaban a surgir en el. Solo quería disfrutar. Y para eso, se aseguraría de enamorarla, sin que ella lo notara. A partir de los pequeños detalles conquistaría su corazón. Porque él es Inuyasha Fukishima, y Kagome es su **Ángel.**

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que tal les ha parecido? Yo se que estan con la mega impresión. Pero creanme, sus puntos de vista cambiaran mucho.**

Hay mucho que decir así que lo enumerare:

1. Para que sea justo las publicaciones y que no pase mucho tiempo, cada 10 (diez) días actualizare, por ejemplo: La próxima entrega queda para el **23 de febrero **sin embargo, por cada **Review** recibido en las 24 horas despues de la publicación sera un día menos ¿les parece? _(no se vale repetir en el mismo capitulo)_

2. La historia pensaran que va rápida, pero no, la historia tiene por los menos sus veinti tanto capítulos. ¿Genial? No crean, habrá comedia y romance, competencias y cosas absurdas, también drama y un final sorpresa.

3. Me encanta leer sus review, por lo cual comenzare a responderlos de manera privada _(Alguien me regaño por responderlos todos por aquí ¿es justo?_

4. Les invito a pasearse por mi estupido y sensual perfil para que entren en el mundo de _El rincón de Inuyasha._

5. ¿Les gustaria un One-shot empalagosa para mañana 14 de febrero sobre Sesshomaru y Kagome **(Ideas abiertas hasta el 16)**?

_PREVIEW_

—_Tenemos dos opciones— dijo con el corazón acelerado_

_—¿__Cuales?— pregunto con tranquilidad_

_—Te vas o conmigo o yo me voy contigo— solto sin anestesia haciendo que la persona frente suyo se sonrojara._

**_¿Quien le estará diciendo que a quien?_**

Eso era todo! Muchas Gracias por leer, por ser parte de esta loca historia y darle vida.

**Matta ne!**

**Subido: 13/02/14**

**Editado: **


	5. Calma antes de la tempestad

WOW! Que rápido me han hecho volver. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Qué les puedo decir. Este sera un capitulo _tierno, _igual ya me conocen y saben que **Odio **los clichés, por lo cual se seguirán sorprendiendo.

Bienvenidos/as a todos/as las nuevos lectores, me alegra que se hayan unido a esta locura de historia y ponerle vida.

**_Comunicare_**: Ya son **46 Reviews, 11 Favs** y** 18 Followers **en tan solo **4 capítulos. **Es tan emocionante. **Muchas Gracias. **

Como era habito, abajito responderé encantada los review, y sin mas Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no es más que con el fin de deleitarles.

**Disfruten mucho su lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Calma antes de la tempestad**

—_Tenemos dos opciones— dijo con el corazón acelerado_

_—¿__Cuales?— pregunto con tranquilidad_

_—Te vas o conmigo o yo me voy contigo— solto sin anestesia haciendo que la persona frente suyo se sonrojara._

* * *

_Tenía nervios de estar en aquel lugar. No era nada normal que una persona de su edad estuviera frente a un consultorio psicológico sin tener ningún problema mental. Mordió sus labios con fuerza preguntándose si llegar fue una buena idea, considerando que no fue suya. Bajo de la espalda del joven que la había cargado desde la casa. Se tambaleo un poco pero Inuyasha cruzo su brazo por la cintura para darle apoyo. El la miro fijamente tratando de trasmitirle buenos sentimientos a lo que ella asintió y comenzaron a avanzar. __Como si las mirada fueran su lenguaje._

— ¿Vienen por problemas maritales? — pregunto la recepcionista.

— ¡NO! — negaron ambos jóvenes al instante sonrojándose ante la sonrisa divertida que mostraba la muchacha.

—Está bien— calmo la joven— Pueden pasar al consultorio 203— les informo mostrándoles con la mano la dirección del lugar. Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar con temor.

— ¿Esto fue una buena idea? — pregunto Kagome un poco insegura

—Ambos necesitamos enfrentar el pasado ¿No crees? — le dijo Inuyasha de manera tranquila

Kagome no medito mucho en las palabras pero una pequeña espinita se quedo en su mente, _¿necesitamos? _Significaba que Inuyasha también tenía un pasado doloroso _¿Por qué no le habría dicho nada antes? _

Inuyasha tomo la mano de la chica de forma tímida — ¿Qué haces? — le pregunto Kagome nerviosa

—Keh! Solo me aseguro que no escapes— respondió Inuyasha sonrojado por la acción, Kagome lo miro de forma fija y sonrió. Aunque le estaba mintiendo **no se sentía mal**, por el contrario le causaba gracia—No te rías— le exigió Inuyasha.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a correr haciendo que el chico casi caiga. Al llegar se detuvieron, tratando de calmarse, respiraron profundo y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la puerta o al menos tocar. — ¿Enserio tenemos que hacerlo? — pregunto Kagome mientras _apretaba la mano_ de Inuyasha indicándole lo asustada que se encontraba.

—Pues…— trato de articular el.

— ¿Por qué no pasan? — cuestiono una mujer mientras abría la puerta ante unos sorprendidos Inuyasha y Kagome. Ellos temieron por lo que sucedería allí adentro. _**¿Cómo comenzó todo eso?**_

* * *

—_Kagome— toco la puerta de la mujer— Kagome— volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta— Mujer sal de esa habitación— se exalto un poco el joven frente a la puerta_

— _¡Vete! — grito la mujer al otro lado_

—_Tumbare la puerta si es necesario— amenazo— llevas tres días sin comer— hablo un poco frustrado._

—_Es mejor si me muero— murmuro ella, casi rompiendo al llanto._

— _¡Ya me cansaste! — comento Inuyasha furioso__**. La joven adentro sintió como si su corazón se cristalizara aun mas, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como la puerta de su habitación caía contra el piso**__— saldremos de esta casa, AHORA— demando Inuyasha mientras tomaba un abrigo y unos shorts para la muchacha._

_Kagome aun no salía de su asombro ante la actitud de su joven protector. Inuyasha sentó a Kagome en la cama de una manera cómoda, fue por un poco de crema y una toalla húmeda y limpio la cara de la muchacha que permanecía en silencio. Tomo la ropa y la puso con cuidado sobre el frágil cuerpo._

—_Sube— le indico mostrándole su espalda, ella lo miro con duda y el solo negó con gracia. Halo su brazo y como pudo la acomodo sobre su espalda saliendo de aquella sombría habitación._

— _¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto Kagome con la voz quebrada_

—_**A rehacer nuestras vidas**__— comento él con simpleza, haciendo que las lagrimas de Kagome fluyeran aun más. Trato de calmar sus sollozos, pero allí sobre la espalda cálida de Inuyasha, desahogo sus penas y sintió como su corazón comenzaba nuevamente a recomponerse._

* * *

—Mucho gusto, mi nombres es Taka Sango y por el día de hoy seré su psicóloga— dijo de manera automática la chica— ¿Por qué han venido?

—El me trajo/Ella necesita desahogarse— ambos se miraron mal tratando de coordinar ideas, la psicóloga los miro de forma rara.

— ¿Son pareja?

— ¡NO! — negaron al tiempo haciendo que Sango se sintiera azorada.

—Está bien, está bien— anoto ella en una pequeña libreta.

— ¿Son amigos? — pregunto

Ambos se miraron cómplices— Vivimos juntos— la mujer les miro asombrada y siguió anotando.

—Me gustaría primero escucharte a ti…— prenso un momento— Inuyasha— lo señalo, mirándolo de manera atenta.

—No le he dado permiso de usar mi nombre…— hablo de forma cortante asustando a las mujeres en aquel recinto— y la que tiene que hablar es ella— la señalo.

— ¿Qué les parece si ambos se van soltando? — Les pregunto ella, haciendo que ambos dudaran. Kagome asintió al instante y de manera suplicante le pidió lo mismo a Inuyasha. El rezongo y de mala manera acepto. _El solo quería mostrarse débil ante Kagome. _

—¿Puedes comenzar Inuyasha? — y a pesar de ganarse una miarad fulminante siguió con sus preguntas. Analizo un poco las personas frente suyo y se les hizo familiares como si ya les conociera. **¿Quiénes son?**

—Bueno…— trato de evocar algunos de los recuerdos que tenia a ese momento

—_Quiero huir_— susurro Kagome a su lado.

—Discúlpenos— dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba a la chica de aquella oficina— ¿Qué pa…?

Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver llorar nuevamente a su ángel.

—Te lo contare todo, pero por favor…— se arrodillo— no quiero estar aquí.

_—_Tenemos dos opciones— dijo con el corazón acelerado

— ¿Cuáles?— pregunto con tranquilidad

—Te vas conmigo o yo me voy contigo— soltó sin anestesia haciendo que la persona frente suyo se sonrojara.

Ella asintió, el la cargo nuevamente en su espalda mientras avanzaba, la psicóloga debería entender que ella no era la adecuada para atender el corazón de Kagome.

* * *

Comían lentamente sobre la cama de la habitación de Inuyasha en solo ropa interior. Idea de Inuyasha para hacer sentir más cómoda a Kagome. No era nada raro verse semi-desnudos el uno al otro, por lo cual permanecían tranquilos. Inuyasha volvió a detallar el cuerpo de su ángel sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez. **Perfecta. **Era la apalabra que la describía pero que nunca le diría. _Por su bien y el de ella._

—Sucedió unos días antes de llegar aquí…— comenzó a contar. Inuyasha dedujo lo que quería decirle por lo presto completa atención mientras continuaba comiendo su pizza— perdí un bebe— soltó de manera amarga— tal vez las emociones y dolor del momento al sentirme traicionada causo eso— comento de manera analítica. Ella bajo su mirada pero Inuyasha tomo su mano y le dio ánimos. — el dijo muchas cosas y lo encontré con una mujer…— ella solo negó e Inuyasha lo entendió abrazándola.

—Ya todo estaré bien— ella negó

—Él insistirá hasta que vuelva con él— agrego ella con desilusión

—No lo permitiré— le dijo el— prometo que te protegeré. Ella sonrió un poco insegura, pero sabía que en manos de Inuyasha estaría bien. El único **problema **es que **no **podía _enamorarse._

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Sonó la puerta, Inuyasha fue quien se levanto de la cama separándose de Kagome temiendo saber quién era, pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver un ramo gigantes de flores frente suyo _¿Qué mierda era eso?_

—Para la Señorita Higurashi— dijo el repartidor

— ¿Quién las envía? — pregunto Inuyasha ya conociendo la respuesta.

—El hombre que más la ama— hablo de manera simple, haciendo que Inuyasha se enojara y cerrara la puerta en la cara de aquel tipo.

— ¿Quién era? — pregunto Kagome acercándose

—Uno de esos publicitas de planes— Kagome asintió y regreso a su puesto.

* * *

Estaba acostados uno frente al otro respirando de manera acompasada. Cuando nuevamente sonó la puerta. _¿Quién tocaba tan tarde?_

Kagome vio como Inuyasha estaba profundo por lo cual decidió ir. Se acerco a la puerta y trato de mirar quien era pero la oscuridad se lo impedía. Así que con cuidado abrió la puerta mientras que su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse.

— ¡Regrese! — Grito una voz femenina mientras la abrazaba— pero que peque…— la mujer dejo de hablar al sentir como sus pechos se frotaban contra otros un poco más grandes que los suyos— Tú no eres Inuyasha…— hablo la chica separándose de Kagome.

— ¿Quién es, Kagome? — pregunto un adormilado Inuyasha que se frotaba los ojos, encendiendo la luz del corredor.

—No... Lo sé…— hablo entrecortada sintiéndose frente a un espejo. La mujer frente suyo tenía un parecido infernal con ella ¿Por qué?

—_Kikyou_— pronuncio Inuyasha en shock.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Como le parecio? ¡si! Así como se llama el capitulo, calma antes de la tempestad, las cosas se comenzaran a complicar. Para aquellas persona que preguntaba por Kikyou, bueno ahí apareció. Pero aclarare **_no me gusta cuando hacen de Kikyou una perra rompe relaciones, por lo cual aquí la veremos en su estado inicial, como alguien queriendo ser humana ¿**competencia? ¿donde?**_

_**Respondiendo los hermosos reviews:**_

**Sasunaka doki: **Entonces me alegra mucho que hayas dado ese pasó a la lectura de la historia. Me pone feliz que te guste, y siento que a todos nos ha pasado eso de, decidir entre dos cosas y a veces apresuramos las decisiones y no pensamos bien, y bueno así es más o menos la historia… espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa: **Muchas gracias.

**me encantó el capi, preciosa, hermoso como siempre.**

** drako61: **Bienvenida a esta loca historia, me alegra que te encante tanto que hasta lo hayas escrito en mayusculas, me a puesto feliz. Creo que la ultima parte aclara la duda, pero creeme, veras la faceta de Kikyou diferente a como acostumbras a leerla. Ella es clave de la historia también.

**Maribalza: **¿Buscabas algo anti-clichés? Creeme me alegro mucho leer tu comentario y saber que te gusto tanto. Eres el decimo comentario del capitulo, y eso es akashgdhgf. Gracias.

**ichigo kotonoha: **Créeme, siempre considero que la mujer puede tener más autocontrol que el hombre y eso vuelve loco a cualquiera. Gracias espero que tu también.

**Maria: **Hola! Bienvenida a la historia y me alegra mucho que te haya encantado la lectura. Y será sorpresa, lo sé, la intriga a veces es buena. Pues no fue un One-shot pero si un pequeño drabble.

**Desirena: **Hola. ¿Enserio? Mira que se me aguaron los ojos de la emoción. Pues eso es un secreto bien guardo, como bien se sabe, la historia es una caja de sorpresas. Y en gran magnitud, en eso no te equivocas. Gracias. Gracias por esa aclaración es que alguien me dijo que eso era… bueno dijo algo malo y me sentí intimidad, pero me has animado. Abrazos psocologicos.

**Monserrate: **Pero aun no lo ha pagado todo, el tendrá que ¡Rogar! Gracias y la actu fue rapidísima.

**ahome Hinata: **Ya esta, espero lo hayas disfrutado

**Neri Dark: **Hola! Claro que no (hace puchero) Muchas gracias. Siempre he visto tu preferencia pero alegra mucho que te hallas animado a leer esta historia. Créeme la mía tiene tantas ideas que no se por cual de todas empezar (por el momento) Fue súper pronto. Y muchas gracias por esos ánimos que medas siempre.

**andreb1401: **Muchas gracias, tranquila, aun faltan muchos por leer, y creeme sera como difícil.

**Javita0san: **es buena idea porque en si las lectoras/es controlan el tiempo de actualización. ¿Cierto que lo es? Pero tranquila, aun no ha venido lo peor. Inuyasha es un amor. ¿Ya ves? Fue super pronto.

Y bueno viendo que me han exprimido (no es literal) en 10 días publico el próximo capitulo, osea el **24 de ferbrero del 2014 **_pero**, **_para que no demore tanto, y viendo muchas lectoras/es, por cada dos Review en las próximas 24 horas es un día menos. Si, porqué de esa manera tengo tiempo suficiente para traerles algo bien hecho y de su agrado.

Gracias por leer y sigamos siendo felices.

**_Preview._**

_—El único modo de que estuvieras tan loca como yo es cometiendo una locura. Gracias— comento con sorna la mujer._

_—He cometido más locuras que tu— contraataco_

_—¿Si?— pregunto con maldad— Eso ya lo veremos— y un brillo malicioso se instalo en sus ojos._

**Matta ne!**


	6. ¿Estará bien?

¡Hola!

Imanginense que no me he aguantado las ganas de subir este capitulo, no se, mi mente comenzó a protestar mucho y les traigo el nuevo capitulo 3 días antes. (_ Si, lo se, la conciencia me asecha a diario) _También fueron sus **Reviews **los que me animaron a subir antes de tiempo, y aprovechando que la historia aun se encuentra en su inicio, entonces ¿por que no hacer el adelanto?

Se que se hicieron varias ideas el pasado capitulo, como **Kikyou es una perra que arruinara la relación, **bien, Kikyou no es una perra y tal vez sea algo así como una prueba de que funcionara la relación. Como ya sabemos, mujer enamorada, mujer peligrosa.

Muchas gracias por todos los **Reviews, followers **y **favs **que cada día van en aumento, me pone muy contenta que les guste el fic.

Como siempre abajito respondere a todos los reviews y sin más Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia no es mas que con el fin de... Usted ya saben. Me encanta hacerles feliz.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¿Estará bien?**

—_Kikyou_— pronuncio Inuyasha en shock. Kagome noto aquello y se sintió invisible entre ellos dos.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Kikyou— extendió su mano con amabilidad. Miro fijamente esa mano sintiendo temor por lo que sucedería al tomarla. Busca de manera rápida apoyo en Inuyasha pero el parecía con su mirada perdida.

—Soy Kagome— al fin decidió después de unos segundos aceptar el saludo.

—Espero que seamos buenas amigas— comento la muchacha frente suyo con mucha alegría. Kagome suspiro _también espero lo mismo _pensó un poco frustrada.

—**Inuyasha**— llamaron ambas mujeres al tiempo. El chico pareció salir de sus pensamientos y dirigió la vista a las dos personas frente suyo. _Realmente se parecían. __**Más **__de lo que él hubiese querido._

—Lo siento, yo…— comenzó a dudar— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto al fin.

—Que no puedo visitar a mi _hermano_— el tono de voz utilizado por la mujer en esa última palabra no le agrado en nada. Kagome para sus adentros se sintió un poco aliviada pero no confía en esas palabras de manera completa. Ellos no se parecían nada.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? — fingió una sonrisa mientras la miraba con ira. _Las cosas parecía querer __**complicarse.**_

* * *

—Parece una buena chica— comento la mujer a su lado.

—Tienen la misma edad— respondió el de manera cortante.

—Ya veo—El silencio se apodero de la habitación. El ambiente se sentía tan pesado— ¿Desde cuando? — El joven la miro de forma interrogante— ¿desde cuándo está viviendo contigo? — pregunto al fin con un nudo en la garganta

—Haces tres meses— respondió simple, ella solo bajo la mirada.

— ¿Aun me amas? — pregunto con temor, **temía la respuesta.**

—No puedo negar que sigues presente en mis pensamientos, pero mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron— contesto sin titubeos y seguro de lo que decía.

—Está bien— ella se levanto y lo miro a los ojos— No he venido a lastimar a nadie, pero... — miro hacia otra dirección— con esas palabras me has dado ánimos para lucha— comento con una sonrisa— luchare de manera limpia por ti.

—Kikyou— susurro Inuyasha.

—Solo déjate amar y perdóname— ella lo abrazo de manera sorpresiva, sin darse cuanta que unos ojos azabaches curiosos habían presenciado todo la escena.

Ya no se sentía **segura, **pero aun así trataría de actuar normal.

Dio media vuelta con la comida que preparado y la dejo en la cocina, dispuesta a irse a dormir a su habitación, no tenía ganas de analizar la situación por el momento.

* * *

Se dirigió a la sala del hogar con pereza comenzando a sentir el ambiente pesado. Se acerco lentamente y cuidando de no tropezar con nada, al llegar mantuvo la respiración un poco al ver a Kikyou e Inuyasha viéndose de manera fija _¿Qué suponía que estaba sucediendo? _Restregó sus ojos un poco asimilando la escena frente suyo.

— ¿Qué hacen? — pregunto de manera inocente llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Pues…— iba a decir Inuyasha

— ¡Kagome!— Kikyou llamo un poco enojada, la nombrada se sobresalto un poco y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

— ¿Qué-que sucede? — artículo lentamente

— ¿Qué haces semi-desnuda en un lugar donde habita un hombre?— pregunto con reproche, Kagome solo hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos. Inuyasha comenzó a reír—Esto es serio— comento seria la joven mientras se quitaba su saco y lo ponía en el cuerpo de la otra con fuerza.

—Espera— trato de luchar Kagome pero Kikyou le gano en fuerza— No es justo, ahora me dará calor— comento echándose al piso como una niña pequeña.

—No seas tan dramática— le dijo Inuyasha con gracia evitando que Kikyou hiciera algún comentario intimidante.

—No lo estoy…

—Kagome, tienes que vestirte adecuadamente…— la charla de Kikyou comenzó y Kagome se sintió irritada al ya no ser una niña, **eso ni siquiera su madre lo hacía. **_Su madre. _Como la extrañaba _¿Cuándo la vería? _Sus clases comenzarían ya la próxima semana y no saco el tiempo para llamarla _¿Estaría preocupada? ¿El abuelo y su hermano preguntarían por ella? ¿Y sus amigas? _

Su mente comenzó a divagar en tantas preguntas que no tenia respuesta, hasta que llego a una que le aterro _¿Cómo la encontró Sesshomaru?_

Toc. Toc.

La puerta comenzó a sonar como si Kagome hubiera atraído los toques con su mente _¿Seria él? _

Toc. Toc.

El ruido llamo la atención de todos los presentes, creando muchas dudas en la nueva inquilina _¿Desde cuándo había visitas en ese apartamento tan…? _No pudo terminar de terminar su pensamiento cuando vio una pequeña silueta pasar por al frente suyo de manera veloz. Inuyasha la siguió y ella no evito sentir curiosidad.

Kagome se quedo frente a la puerta decidiendo si abrir o no.

— ¿Qué sucede? — la voz de Kikyou la saco de sus pensamiento y opto por abrir la puerta de manera rápida. Sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una flores.

—La señorita Kagome—pregunto alguien detrás del gran ramo _¿Qué flores eran? _ Las detallo un poco y su corazón dio un vuelco _Lirios. _Su flor **favorita.**

—Soy yo— dijo con inseguridad

— ¿Podría firmar aquí? — el señor le pregunto y ella solo asintió, firmo donde le indico el señor y se quedo con las flores. Las puso a un lado y busco remitente. Dio con la nota y sus ojos se aguaron momentos después de leerla.

—Kago…— su frase no fue terminada cuando la chica a paso rápido se pudo unos tenis y salió del lugar. Inuyasha iba a perseguirla pero Kikyou lo cogió del hombro y negó con su cabeza, mientras ella tomaba un bolso y salía tras la chica.

Inuyasha miro todo con atención. Y se dirigió al lugar donde la chica momentos antes dejo un papel.

_No fue mi intención hacerte daño._

_Así que luchare por ti._

_Te ama. Sesshomaru._

Arrugo el papel sintiéndose imposibilitado de hacer algo _¿Cómo luchar contra los recuerdos de una mujer? _Camino a paso lento hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, conociendo a Kikyou sabía que pronto estaría allí con una Kagome queriendo devorar toda la cocina. Sonrió, después de todo, _todo __**no **_era tan malo.

* * *

—Kagome— susurro acercándose lentamente por temor a asustarla— Kagome— volvió a llamarla sin recibir respuesta. Las personas que pasaban por el parque les miraban de forma extraña, _¿Y cómo no hacerlo? _ Si Kagome se encontraba medio desnuda y ella en pijama, quiso reír un poco, pero la verdadera situación de estar así no la dejaba.

—Sesshomaru— fue lo que pronuncio la chica mientras dirigía su vista al cielo, Kikyou vio aquello como una buena señal para recuperar a Inuyasha— Juro que te olvidare— comento decidida mientras su rostro mostraba una cálida sonrisa, como la de un **ángel. **Y en ese momento los pensamientos que tenia Kikyou frente a Inuyasha, se desaparecieron.

_¿Cómo podía herir a alguien tan frágil como la joven frente suyo? _Se comenzó a sentir un poco arrepentida por sus decisiones pasadas. Nuevamente fijo su vista en Kagome y toco su hombro siendo observada por esta al instante.

—Kikyou— susurro

—Sí, la misma— quiso bromear ella a pesar de la revolución de los sentimientos en su interior. _¿Qué sería lo mejor?_

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? — Pregunto obteniendo por respuesta solo un movimiento de hombros— Ya veo— murmuro para sí misma.

—Creo que fue porque solo saliste en saco, tenis y unas bragas— recrimino ella, Kagome solo sonrió— estas de buena porque nadie te haya denunciado aun— ambas comenzaron a reír y Kikyou extendió su mano— ¿Te parece si vamos por algo de ropa? — pregunto de manera tranquila.

—Me parece buena— respondió con alegría, de repente cuando comenzaron a avanzar, recordó algo —¿E Inuyasha? — cuestiono mirando a todo lado

—Él decidió no venir— _mentiras. _Lo sabía, sabía que estaba mal pero cuando se ama ¿uno no trata de cuidar los sentimientos de ese amor? Kagome la miro por unos segundos y quizás confiar en ella no estaría mal. Inuyasha solía ser muy _**impredecible.**_

* * *

Toc. Toc.

Sonó la puerta por lo cual salió disparado de la cocina esperando encontrar tras la puerta a su angel y Kikyou, pero su rostro se contrajo al ver alguien no deseado. _Una basura no deseada._

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto de forma retadora

—No he venido por ti imbécil— dijo de forma arrogante— he venido por Kagome— agrego

—Ella no está— sonrió al ver como el hombre frente suyo fruncía el seño

—No jodas— insulto

—Si quieres pasa, y mira el lugar— propuso abriendo mas la puerta cediéndole el paso.

Sesshomaru lo miro con desprecio y se adentro de manera brusca, comenzó a revisar en todos los lugares y se sintió **celoso **al ver ropa interior de Kagome regada por la sala y el cuarto, que parecía del idiota detrás suyo. Apretó sus puños con enojo _¿Tuvieron sexo? _ Fue lo primero que pensó.

—Si— respondió Inuyasha, el lo miro con interrogante— Lo dijiste en voz alta— sonrió con malicia.

—Eres un bastardo aprovechado— le gruño mientras lo cogía del cuello y lo estampaba contra la pared.

—Solo soy sincero— _mentiras, _lo sabía y estaba mal, pero él lo único que quería era proteger a su ángel de ese estúpido que tenia al frente.

— ¡Te matare! — amenazo

—Siento que de esa forma Kagome jamás te perdonara, intento de príncipe barato— se burlo Inuyasha a pesar de estar siendo presionado por la mano de Sesshomaru. Y para no atacar el tenia sus razones.

—Cuida tus palabras— escupió las palabras y lo lanzo a un lado saliendo del apartamento.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo conociste a Inuyasha? — pregunto con curiosidad

—Pues… no fue algo común— pensó en las palabras que diría que fueran entendidas— me iban a violar y el intervino después de rogarle— lo dijo con naturalidad haciendo que mujer al lado suyo se sorprendiera un poco.

—Eso es…— las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta

— ¿Curioso? — Pregunto con algo de gracia haciendo que Kikyou se negara— ¿Y tu como lo conociste? — Pregunto Kagome, Kikyou la miro de forma interrogante— Se que tu e Inuyasha no son hermanos, cualquiera lo notaria— le pico el ojos mientras buscaba un pantalón de su talla.

—Ya comprendo— se dijo mas para sí misma siguiendo a Kagome— fue hace muchos años ya, el no solía ser alguien que socializara mucho y llamo mucho atención después de ser testigo de un motivo de expulsión al estudiante— se encogió de hombros, eso es lo único que recordaba de aquella vez. _Como si de un amor a primera vista se tratara._ —Eres diferente— comento

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto

—Solo lo eres, creo que por eso Inuyasha te acepto.

—Más que diferente pienso que estoy loca— bromeo

—El único modo de que estuvieras tan loca como yo es cometiendo una locura. Gracias— comento con sorna la mujer.

—He cometido más locuras que tu— contraataco

— ¿Si?— pregunto con maldad— Eso ya lo veremos— y un brillo malicioso se instalo en sus ojos.

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

**¿Como les pareció? ¿Se lo esperaban? Lo se, lo se, a mi parecer a estado tranquilo, pero las cosas buenas están por venir y bueno cruzo los dedos por que no odien a alguien y no, no es mujer.**

En respuesta a los hermosos reviews:

**Mary: **Me alegra que lo ames.

**ichigo kotonoha : **Si, si lo creo ¿y por que no aprovechar? Eso es como un Jaque Mate, no sé, pero… Sesshoamru necesita una pequeña mano así ni siquiera lo sepa.

**Faby Sama: **Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te este gustando. Bueno aquí va una muestra de la primera, pero eso no será todo. Créeme, se pondrá esto caliente.** Mira que he vuelto mucho antes. **

**Mica Taisho: **¿Y que tal? Al parecer te ha gustado la idea hasta donde va. Y la verdad te sorprenderás de aquí en adelante. Y no te preocupes. Eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

**Javita0san: **Creo que es el sentimiento de ponerles feliz, aunque si tienes razón, sabiendo que al principio solo empezó como un One-shot ¿raro? Si viste ¿Quién era la psicóloga? Ya verás que a la final esos terminaran en el psicólogo quieran o no. Tranquila, veras que es beneficioso en parte que ande por ahí.

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa: **Tranquila, nadie te vera así, Gracias por el te preocupes por eso, lo que vale es la intención. Y si puedes agarrarla si quieres, no hay problema, así ves que puedes interactuar más con las/os lectoras/es y eso es una sensación genial. Pero bueno si no quieres, esta bien. **Gracias por eso. ** Pero no creo que puedas seguir prediciéndolo, recuerda, esta es una historia en alta clasificación, puede aparecer parte de lo que piensas pero al final, te impresionas. El final, **nadie, **se lo espera, créeme cuando lo digo. Gracias por tu review.

**drako61: **Hola! Te he visto pasar por varias de mis historias y me alegra que te hayan gustado tanto! Tranquila, aquí las cosas cambian un poco. Tienes razón, pero tendrán que volver, yo lo se, yo lo se.

**LucDexam: **No hay mejor manera de decirlo. Me gusta tu comentario ¿es legal decirlo? ¿Tanto, tanto? La historia es terriblemente adictiva hasta para mi, que no puedo dejar de escribirla (bueno no) No te equivocas en nada, pero como siempre sabemos, Kagome sabe disimularlo mejor.

**Maribalza: **Las cosas se han puesto picantes, dirian por hay, esto ya parece un cuadrado amoroso. Me alega que te este encantando el fic.

**Sasunaka doki: **Se esta poniendo misterioso (miento) una espina del pie se la tarda hasta en sacar un caballo. Creo que no se, bueno si, pero eso no te lo puedo confesar aun. **Y la duda creo que fue recién aclarada ¿cierto? **

**andreb1401: **Hola, mucha competencia para todos al fin y al cabo. Ya he dicho, se volvió un cuadrado amoroso. Pronto, prontisimoooo.

**Neri Dark: **Hola, Hola, Hola. Me alegra verte de primeritas por aquí, y si ¿creo que fue prontísimo? Como siempre… alog tiene que pasar para una buena trama. Me gusta lo que dices, es una alegría saberlo, y mucho. Gracias por eso, y si, aunque eso será desde el próximo capítulo ¿Supongo? ** Creo que se vale decir que por San Valentine, **por ahora. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Esta vez les diré que el próximo capitulo estará para el **miércoles 19 de febrero del 2014 **el cual lo estoy super mega elaborando para que se pongan felices y sepan que pienso mucho en ustedes al escribir.

Una vez más, Gracias por leer y darle vida a esta locura de historia.

**Matta ne!**


	7. Nada es lo que parece

**Hola!**

He llegado con esta entrega super puntual pero casi de afan, pues estoy a punto de irme a una reunión (Ya se imaginaran). Y ademas he estado muy feliz, pues a pesar de todo, llegaron **MUCHOS REVIEW **poniendome super inspirada. No duden, **me encanta** saber sus opiniones.

Gracias por los nuevos **Follows y favs **y unas gracias muy especiales a **Paulaa, ichigo kotonoha, Maribalza, LucDexam, Taijiya Sango Figueroa, drako61, Faby Sama, Neri Dark, Desirena y iza **por los hermosos review. Siempre los leo por lo menos uns cinco o seis veces cada uno y los tengo todos en una carpeta especial de mi correo.

Alegando que se que tienen mucha emoción por leer el nuevo capitulo, entonces dire: Inuyasha y compañia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia no es mas que con el fin de... (Dime como te sientes al leer la historia)**  
**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Nada es lo que parece.**

Después de haber salido de compras, las chicas no tuvieron ni siquiera que decir que era lo que realmente iban a hacer para demostrar su grado locura, a simple vista y sin la necesidad de comentarlo, se sabía que el objetivo es _Inuyasha _y aunque sonara fuera de contexto y un poco raro, la decisión final no la tomarían ella, si no su objetivo. Además, podía sonar un poco **sádico **¿tener de objetivo a una persona? Pero también estaba esa condición silenciosa la cual les advertía que lastimarlo no era triunfo para celebrar y su acto de pena seria: _salir de la vida de él. _Por lo cual ninguna de las dos se arriesgaría.

La pelea de mujeres en cuestiones del amor se puede considerar algo muy peligroso, nunca se sabe quién puede ganar.

* * *

—¡Ya llegue! — grito una voz femenina con extrema felicidad. Pero se sorprendió al ver que nadie respondía su llamado. Dejo las bolsas a un lado y se adentró en el apartamento en completo silencio. Busco en la sala, en la cocina, en el baño, en algunas habitaciones hasta que llego a la de _él, _respiro con un poco de pesadez y su corazón comenzó a latir de manera apresurada.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Golpeo la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, sin embargo eso no la tranquilizo en nada ¿Por qué sentía esa molestia en su corazón? Tomo la perilla de la puerta y de manera lenta comenzó a abrirla, sintiendo como su cuerpo entraba en un estado de frio profundo.

Frente a ella, se encontraban el chico de sus sueños junto a _ella, _y solo en ropa interior, abrazándose mientras dormían. ¿Por qué estaban ese estado? Quiso decir algo o al menos llamarlos, pero las palabras se encontraban atoradas en su garganta.

Una pequeña ventisca entro por la ventana haciendo temblar a los inquilinos y sonrió con pesar y ternura. Como le gustaría estar en esa situación, pero, por el momento solo negó con la cabeza, cogió una cobija y los tapo. Eso es lo menos que podía hacer.

Les hecho una última mirada encogiéndose de hombros, tal vez en la salida que tendrían podría ganar puntos. Solo era esperar a que despertaran para darles la noticia. Por el momento alguien llevaba la delantera.

1-Kagome, 0- Kikyou, pues aunque no quisiera asumirlo no era algo sencillo hacer dormir a Inuyasha en ropa interior sin antes haber tenido sexo.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? — preguntompor enésima vez Inuyasha quien se encontraba irritado viendo el _lujoso hotel _frente a sus ojos. **Algo **le molestaba y _mucho, _por no decir _demasiado._

—Es una invitación de un amigo de la infancia ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo repetir, Inuyasha? — comento la pelinegra con paciencia, tratando de ignorar que ya había respondido esa preguntas muchas veces en lo largo del camino.

—Solo es sospechoso— comento sin atapujos

—Se llama amabilidad— trato de mantener la calma .

—¿Quién dijiste que era tu amigo? —pregunto al fin Kagome después de casi dos horas de viaje.

—Es un sorpresa— la emoción se veía en cada poro de su piel— sé que les caerá muy bien— sonrió mientras avanzaba al lugar.

—Tengo miedo— susurro Kagome a Inuyasha, quien la miro con algo de preocupación. Inuyasha tomo su mano con delicadeza y con sus ojos le trasmitió seguridad, no importaba qué, él la protegería.

Ya entrando al lugar, el calor del día desaparecía con los aires acondicionadores y nada mejor que eso pues sentían su cuerpo morir del calor. Además que el viaje no fue nada **interesante**. Menos para Inuyasha quien solo trataba de no gruñir al ver como cada hombre veía con lujuria a su ángel. Es que si Kagome no se hubiera dormido en su hombro juraba que los descabezaría a todos, por desgraciados. Aunque Kagome también tenía la culpa al utilizar un vestido veraniego tan corto y escotado ¿Qué esa mujer no tenía vergüenza? Ni siquiera la misma Kikyou pudo evitar que saliera y diera un espectáculo de su **cuerpo**. Cosa que formo muchos problemas.

— ¿Kagome?— se escuchó una voz tras ellos, creando que los dos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar. ¿Ese era su mal presentimiento? Kikyou volteo de inmediato y corrió casi hacia ellos, pero sus corazones se detuvieron por completo al ver como ella pasaba de largo.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — grito de la emoción de la muchacha abalanzándosele a los brazos del otro sin ser correspondida.

Inuyasha volteo de mal humor casi dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero Kagome quien se encontraba en ese momento casi a punto de llorar lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano y negando con su cabeza ¿Qué el pasado no le daría tregua? Suspiro.

— ¿Ellos son tus amigos? — pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Kikyou se separó lentamente detallando las facciones de Sesshomaru y dándose cuenta que miraba de forma fija la espalda de Kagome. Algo en ella casi se rompe ¿Por qué no era ella de quien los hombres se enamoraban? Siempre se esmeró en ser **_perfecta, _**su familia la formo de esa forma, sin embargo, seguía sin encontrar un hombre que se quedara con ella por un largo tiempo, y Kagome, quien siempre lucia despreocupada, por inteligente y débil, se acaparaba la atención de todas las miradas, no era su intención hablar mal de ella pero le causaba celos.

—Si— respondió de manera automática. Enfoco su vista en el hombre que ama y se llevó una mayor decepción al ver como este solo se encontraba tenso tomando la mano de Kagome, dándole su apoyo.

—Ya veo— susurro casi con triunfo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no avanzamos? — pregunto un poco enojada Kagome. No pretendía huir, pero tampoco pretendía escucharlo. Solo sería alguien que no importaba, una piedra.

—Pienso lo mismo— apoyo Inuyasha avanzando hacia el Lobby con Kagome.

Tanto Kikyuo como Sesshomaru enfocaron su vista en las manos entrelazadas de ellos, sintiendo algo común en sus pechos, aunque realmente no quisieran admitirlo.

—¿Cuánto llevan juntos? — pregunto Sesshomaru con algo de enojo.

—Ellos no salen— dijo Kikyou respondiendo la pregunta.

—Si no salen ¿Por qué tuvieron sexo? — volvió a preguntar.

—No sé de dónde sacas eso, pero ellos no han tenido nada íntimo— comento Kikyou

—Estas bastante informada— agrego Sesshomaru.

—Tal vez querrás decir _enamorada_— había humor en su forma de hablar.

— ¿Es él de quien hablabas? — la muchacha solo asintió con tristeza. —hagamos una tregua— propuso Sesshomaru, ella lo miro con suma atención— Lo que haremos es….

* * *

Estaba sola en aquella habitación, no entendía cuál era el verdadero objetivo de hacer eso, pero… no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Su fuerza en ese momento era Inuyasha y el estar lejos de él, la hacía sentir un tanto preocupada y más con Sesshomaru rondando cerca ¿Qué pretendía esta vez?

Organizo un poco el lugar y miro fuera de la ventana, sintiéndose deleitada por el gran paisaje. Verde a donde mirara. Algo que admirar. Estaba tan concentrada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien entro y la abrazo por detrás. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera apresurada sintiéndose nerviosa _¿Quién era? _Trato de voltear pero callo en cuenta de que _Inuyasha y él, _tenían el mismo color de cabello. Aspiro con un poco de resignación y a su olfato llego aquel aroma casi nostálgico. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto con la voz entrecortada, el joven solo se quedó callado y la estrecho más en sus brazos. Kagome lo piso y se liberó cayendo al suelo de la habitación— Te he hecho una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? — el muchacho seguía sin querer hablar y eso desespero a Kagome.

Intento levantarse, pero sintió como su mano dolía al apoyarse, la observo con detenimiento y se asustó al ver su muñeca hinchada y roja. La ira y la tristeza se comenzaban a acumular como sensaciones en su cuerpo y la adrenalina comenzó a fluir. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en Sesshumaru y vio que este ya se encontraba agachado frente suyo con una mirada **_rara. _** Iba a decir algo pero fue callada por un beso repentino y forzado. Varia lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas, haciéndola miserable.

Ella con su pie lo alejo, pero esto solo ocasiono que el la arrastrara y se posicionara encima suyo, comenzándola a asustar.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto temerosa

—Sé que aún me deseas— dijo— sé que quieres volver a mí— aspiro sobre su cuello mientras comenzaba a lamerlo.

Kagome comenzó a forcejear, pero Sesshomaru tomo sus manos y las puso encima de su cabeza y poniendo sus piernas entre las de ella imposibilitándole movimiento. El rozo sus sexos y Kagome pudo sentir como el hombre que la mantenía apisonada se encontraba excitado, más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar ¿Qué acaso la pensaba violar? Sesshomaru comenzó a ser brusco y no la dejaba ni siquiera hablar, solo la besaba de manera violenta lastimándole los labios y con una de sus manos apretaba uno de sus senos con fuerza. Algo no andaba bien.

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano y lo saco de encima suyo.

—¿Estas loco? — pregunto ella alterada, el se intento acercar pero ella lo miro de forma _matadora. _

—Yo…— trato de excusarse

— ¡Tu! ¡Ni mierda! —grito ella asustando a Sesshomaru por el sentido de las palabras— Me dejaste, después de robarme mi primera vez— le comento tratando de llevar la calma— Te burlaste y te acostaste con otra— tomo aire— Perdí nuestro hijo por el dolor que sentía al saber que me engañaste— algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sesshomaru, pero Kagome no le permitió hablar— ahora me dices que piensas recuperarme ¡¿Y LO PRIMERA QUE TRATAS ES VIOLARME?! — La pregunta la hizo ya más alterada— ¡Lárgate! — le exigió ella mostrándole la puerta

— ¿Nuestro hijo? — pregunto el con un nudo en la garganta.

Kagome quedo de piedra y se reprendió al no meditar sus palabras, se suponía que él no tenía que saber nada eso. Él tenía que ignorar la situación y dejarla en paz.

—Perdón, ¡MI HIJO! Porque tú nunca le tomaste importancia a nuestra relación ¿Alguna vez me viste como algo más que un maldito juego? — pregunto con dolor, la mirada que él le dio hizo que su corazón se encogiera, y tomando toda la calma posible y sin ganas de seguir discutiendo, salió de aquella habitación y comenzó a correr sin rumbo.

Y Sesshomaru como hombre orgulloso y digno que acostumbraba ser la dejo ir, _una vez mas, _ pero preguntándose ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas se pusieran tan mal? ¿Qué lo ínsito a casi _violarla_? Revolvió sus cabellos, el creía que ella aun lo amaba, el creía que ella aun lo deseaba, el creía que ella ya lo había perdonado y por sus acciones, lo único que consiguió fue alejarla más ¿Lograría recuperarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

* * *

**¿Continuara? **

**¿Que tal les ha parecido? Lo se, tal vez quieran matarme, pero creanme por algo es la razón de las cosas. Sin embargo ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes ante la reaación de Sesshomaru?  
**

Este capitulo tendra un pequeño editado por si acaso las faltas de ortografía, las cuales espero que sean muy pocas, no me regañen. Y bueno hoy por cuestiones de tiempo (Tengo reunión a las 3pm hora Colombia) y son las 2: 51 pm pues respondere los review de forma interna. PM. _Espero no vuelva a pasar._

Nuevamente **Muchisisisisisimas garcias **por todos los comentarios. La gente cree que me he vuelto loca. Y ya tengo una nueva idea para un proyecto, Esta basada como en la epoca medieval ¿La querran ver a penas termien esta historia? Espero saber sus opiniones.

Esta vez como trato en diez dias subo nuevo capitulo, pero, ustedes saben, dos review, un dia menos, ¿Es justo? Espero que si.

_Les quiere Vanu-chan_

**Matta ne!**


	8. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

**Hola!**

He venido así super rápido, siempre siéndoles puntual en la entrega de esta historia. Realmente el capitulo estaba pensado para mañana, pues llegue super agotada a la casa (_y cosas de mujeres) _pero ya ven que les quiero mucho! Y lo subi hoy.

También, mientras revisaba todos los **reviews, **conté como impresionada y bueno, por el capitulo anterior fueron 20 hermosos comentarios. Me diverti mucho leyéndolos, y también espero que este capitulo resuelva varias de sus dudas. Ademas estoy super feliz, porque es el primer fic que hago sobre esta pareja y bueno... me siento rara. Pero por su apoyo es que aun mantengo esos ánimos de continuar.

Como siempre abajito respondo a los **reviews, **y pues... Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi... esta historia es con el fin de... causarles muchas emociones.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?**

* * *

— _¡Inuyasha! — grito al verlo salir del baño. El chico solo se sobresalto y fulmino con la mirada a Kagome._

— _¿Cuál es el escándalo tuyo ahora? — le pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su armario._

— _¡Tengo hambre! — alego._

— _¡Mujer! Debes esperar que llegue Kikyou— le dijo mientras la muchacha le hacía pucheros y se cruzaba de brazos—Ahora hazme el favor de salir— le demando_

— _¡No! — contesto sentándose en la cama_

—_Al menos voltéate— ella lo miro de forma desafiante y Inuyasha le mosto unos bóxer. Kagome se sonrojó un poco y le dio la espalda __**¿Por qué es tan impredecible esa mujer?**_

_Ella sonrió con malicia mientras veía el pronunciado trasero de Inuyasha, se acerco con lentitud y en el momento que termino de ponerse el bóxer, Kagome se guindo, pegando sus pechos a la espalda de Inuyasha_

— _¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto un poco nervioso. Maldita mujer que le gusta andar solo es ropa interior. Recrimino realmente molesto por haber aceptado eso desde el principio. Volteo, sin obtener éxito sintiéndose frustrado al tener los senos de esa mujer sobre su pecho ahora. —Kagome— llamo haciendo que ella respondiera con un sonido mudo de su boca— suéltame—pidió de manera amable._

—_No quiero— dijo ella con voz consentida mientras enlazaba sus piernas a la cintura de él._

— _¿Te has vuelto loca? — pregunto exaltado por la situación_

—_Durmamos juntos— propuso ella mientras refregaba su cabeza en el cuello de el causándole cosquillas._

—_Yo…— trato de tartamudear, pero ella comenzó a mecerse sobre el intentando lanzarlo a la cama, haciendo que determinada parte de su anotomía reacciona. Por puro instinto y ya sabiendo que esa mujer no cedería, se recostó sobre la cama con Kagome encima suyo._

—_Que cómodo eres— pronuncio ella con algo de sueño. Inuyasha sonrió._

—_Gracias— contesto el sintiéndose ligero._

—_Deberíamos __**hacer el amor**__ Inuyasha— propuso ella_

—_Keh! No digas tonterías— comento sonrojado, pero Kagome no lo veía._

—_Nos deseamos— argumento ella—sería algo sin compromiso— agrego, haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera culpable, sin embargo no ese mostro afectado._

—_Más bien duérmete— le alego, ella asintió tomando su mano._

—_Inuyasha— dijo entre sueños. El solo se quedo allí pensando cómo hacer que la situación cambiara pronto y entre pensamiento y pensamiento se quedo dormido._

— ¡INUYASHA! — escucho como una v oz tras su puerta gritaba, dando se cuenta que solo estaba soñando lo que había pasado el día de ayer con Kagome. La persona que se encontraba afuera tocaba de manera fuerte la puerta casi enojándolo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto mientras abría y la mujer frente suyo golpeaba su cabeza haciendo que el muchacho frunciera el ceño.

—Kagome, Kagome, Kagome— la mujer temblaba mucho.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Kagome? — pregunto Inuyasha desesperado sacudiendo a Kikyou—No esta en hotel y está lloviendo…

—Es tu culpa— hablo alterado el señalándola, le dio la espalda y se coloco una chaqueta

—Yo no sabía que…

— ¡Cállate! Iré a buscarla— comento mientras le pasaba por el lado— pero…— freno y la miro— ella debió haber estado conmigo, tus ideas a veces son estúpidas— y aunque sonara duro, esa era la verdad. El insistió con su vida que quería estar en la misma habitación con Kagome, pero Kikyou siendo tan terca no quiso alegando que no estaba bien visto.

**Maldita la hora en que le hizo caso.**

* * *

La vio tendida allí sobre el suelo bajo la lluvia. La forma delicada en la que se veía hizo que su corazón se estrujara, todo seguía siendo su culpa. Se acerco de manera lenta para no asustarla pero ella en ningún momento hizo señas de sentir su presencia. Ya sintiéndose desesperado comenzó a correr donde se encontraba ella. La sacudió un poco y ella levanto su vacía mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto de manera automática mientras se volvía a encoger y dejar reposada la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—La pregunta esta de mas— le respondió el mientras la tomaba en estilo nupcial y comenzaba a avanzar.

—Deberías dejarme morir allí— comento ella tratando de salir de aquel contacto, siendo inútil pues la lluvia la había debilitado hace mucho ya.

El solo se quede callado y presiono el contacto con la joven en sus brazos. Kagome al ver que el joven se obstinaba a dejarla tranquila, solo poso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose como en atañó, arrullada por una melodía débil pero amorosa.

—Quiero olvidarte— soltó ella. El seguía inmune a lo que intentaba de comunicar la chica—sabes que ignorándome no lograras evitar las cosas ¿cierto? — pregunto ella con un poco de enojo, pero Sesshomaru seguía en sus posición de no responder. Ella suspiro y cerrar sus ojos. _No podía hacer nada por el momento. _

Y allí entre el remolino de sus emociones, la lluvia y los brazos del ser que amor, cayó en manos de Morfeo ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso?

* * *

Los vio llegar, tal vez no como se los imaginaba pero estaban llegando, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como ese hombre no se dirigía al hotel, si no hacia un auto. Un vacio se instalo sobre su pecho y en el momento que iba a salir corriendo unas manos lo detuvieron, trato de exigir una explicación, pero lo único que vio fue una negación por parte de chico frente suyo. Se sentía tan frustrado.

—Si no llega en tres horas— comenzó a decir— juro que iré a buscarlo— sentencio de manera enojada mientras se adentraba en aquel extenso lugar, lastimando a la mujer.

Kikyou suspiro con un poco de resignación, lo único que esperaba era que el plan de Sesshomaru funcionara. Por el momento ella trataría de hacer algo para distraer a Inuyasha, así le doliera un poco.

* * *

Despertó y el olor a alcohol le llego a su nariz haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—La señorita se encuentra en buen estado— comento una voz desconocida— tal vez por la lluvia se puede resfriar, pero no será nada grave— y esa voz se fue alejando.

Sintió como alguien a su lado movía una silla y tomaba su mano de manera frágil y cálida, haciendo su corazón latir de forma rápida.

—Se que estas despierta—susurro la voz a su lado, la cual la hizo sentir un poco asustada e incómoda. Ella no dijo nada, pero si abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, retiro su mano de la del contacto de el y resguardo dentro de la sabana que la cubría.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto sin mirarlo aun.

Sesshomaru a pesar de entender esa pregunta, prefirió callar y se dirigió al gran ventanal. Suspiro con algo de cansancio y analizo todo el terreno de alrededor. Unos pisos más abajo una pareja salía con un bebe en brazos. Apretó sus puños con rabia.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto irónico— ¿Por qué? — se volteo a encararla— ¡¿Por qué?! — exploto al fin.

— ¡Solo responde! — subió ella el tono de voz enojada.

El se acerco de manera brusca a ella y le tomo la cara.

—Quiero que lo repitas— ordeno el— Quiero que repitas que tenía un bebe mío— eso hizo dar un vuelco en el corazón de Kagome, quien solo desvió la mirada.

—Es mentira— comento ella con un nudo en la garganta logrando calmarlo— solo mentía, ¿Por qué debería tener un hijo tuyo si solo lo hicimos una vez? — pregunto ella con sarcasmo mientras se reía y varias lagrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Sesshomaru tuvo una revolución interna y palideció casi hasta el punto de ser un muerto, por hacer de esa mujer alguien incapaz de lastimarlo tanto **¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? **Se pregunto furioso. Ella ya lo había soltado sin anestesia, _¿Por qué seguir negándolo? _Es como si se arrepintiera de su propia existencia al negar un fruto de su _amor. _Analizo mas afondo las palabras dichas por ella, y sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, ella dijo que lo perdió, no que lo aborto. Eso significaba que ella quería tenerlo. **¿Qué la llevo a perder el bebe? **Miro a la mujer frente suyo con algo de dolor, esa vez, cuando él estaba con la rubia y ella los encontró, siempre sujetaba su vientre y no reclamo _¿estaría tratando de defender el pequeño en su vientre? ¿Pensaría que él se lo haría abortar?_

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — pregunto él con un poco de resentimiento.

**Plaff**. Kagome le pego una cachetada a Sesshomaru sintiéndose realmente enojada. Se levanto de la cama con algo de dificultad.

— ¡No se me dio la gana! —Casi grito ella— a no, ¡espera! — Comenzó a hacer ademanes de recordar— ¡Lo intente! — dijo exaltada, viendo como Sesshomaru nuevamente se acerba a ella— Pero te estabas revolcando con…

Y sus palabras fueron calladas a la mitad por un beso, un beso lento pero desesperado. Lo alejo con fuerza y se sintió aun mas confundida.

— ¡Vete! — Le grito— déjame olvidarte—le pidió ella mientras se agachaba

—No quiero— respondió el simple sintiéndose una mala persona al no poder dejarla ir.

—Te voy a odiar, Sesshomaru— le dijo ella mientras lo encaraba, pudiendo decir su nombre.

—Hazlo, pero no me apartes de tu lado— respondió el a la sentencia.

Kagome pareció analizarlo pero solo negó mientras sonreía de manera triste. Sesshomaru sintió un vacio al ver esa reacción por lo cual se agacho y acaricio su rostro secando sus lagrimas. Kagome bajo la mirada y volvió a negar comenzando a atorársele las palabras en la garganta, **un nudo de dolor. **Sesshomaru la volvió a besar con ternura, ella se entrego al beso pero con algo de temor, ya resignándose. Por más que lo quisiera, nada volvería a ser como _antes._

—Adiós— dijo ella en medio del beso, haciendo que el corazón de Sesshomaru se encogiera aun más.

—No me digas eso— le suplico él mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella.

—Es lo mejor para los dos— respondió ella

—Déjame disfrutar esa semana junto a ti— pidió el desesperado mientras tomaba sus manos— te prometo que… — no sabía ya ni que hacer— te prometo que si te hago hacer pasar un mal rato, jamás te volveré a buscar— ella soltó sus manos y negó nuevamente mientras se levantaba.

—Aprendí a no creer en promesas— ella comenzó a buscar su ropa y se vistió, sin pudor alguno delante de él.

— ¿Es por… ese? — pregunto con rabia.

—No, es porque quiero…— medito sus palabras— un amor verdadero.

—Yo te lo estoy ofreciendo— alego de manera orgullosa

—Pero no confió en ti— miro con pesar al hombre frente suyo.

—Hare que lo hagas— demando el

—No puedes obligarme— le freno ella— además, si me amas como dices— comenzó a hablar ella nuevamente llamando la atención de el— me dejaras libre y esperaras a que las heridas sanen— se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a girar la perilla. El la detuvo.

—Podemos tener una familia— propuso el, haciendo que ella se congelara en su lugar— Lamento lo que hice— se disculpo otra vez— pero…— ella volteo y lo silencio con un beso.

—No tienes más que decir— sonrió ella de forma cálida— ahora déjame ir— le suplico en sus palabras y con sus ojos le pedía que por favor la dejara.

— ¡NO QUIERO! — golpeo la puerta.

—Tú no eres así— dijo ella al fin— como esa vez, solo me dejarías ir, ¿Cuál es el fin de insistir ahora? — pregunto dolida

— ¡Te amo! — le dijo el

— ¡No! — Le contraataco— amas sentir que nunca te quedarías solo a pesar de todo lo que hicieras— recrimino ella— esto solo es un berrinche tuyo— el iba a responder— ¡No más! — dijo ella exasperada.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Como ha quedado? Creo que lo he dejado en una parte BUM, pero es que... si seguía... no se... pero luego lo entenderán. Creo que la ultima parte era algo que ya muchas esperaban, la reacción verdadera de Sesshomaru ante la noticia y una Kagome más decida al reclamar.**

Respondiendo a los review, pero primero gracias, **muchas gracias, **por los hermosos review y también un saludito especial a todas:

**Faby Sama: **Ya sabras que las cosas suceden por algo y bueno ya despues de este capitulo comenzara el verdadero desenlace. Por así decirlo, empezara la verdadera lucha, la comedia y bueno, las pendejadas. (no mentiras) Llegaran las decisiones por parte de cada quien.

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A: **En eso tienes razón, cuando nos proponemos olvidar a alguien, a pesar que aun no le sacamos del corazón, podemos engañar a todos... el hecho es que duele por un tiempo hasta que alguien decide curarnos o simplemente nuestra mente se ocupa en algo más. Y bueno estas acertando, esto se esta poniendo muy bueno.

**Sally: **No pasara tan pronto, eso tenlo por seguro.

**Sammy: **Eso por el momento es algo imposible, pero quien sabe, con el final que habrá... tal vez vuelvan tal vez no, es una duda que me reservo.

**Mary: **Que bueno que ames el SesshxKag.

**LucDexam: **Eso me causo gracia, creeme yo estuve a punto de matarlo atropellado por un auto, pero ya ves, no habría mas historia. Kikyou y Kagome, amigas pero enemigas de amor, la verdad estas si harán cosas muy **raras. **

**Maribalza: **No se puede aun, se nos pone un final muy adelantado, entonces por el momento no saldrá herido (_de manera física) _. Gracias!

**Sasunaka doki: **A mi una vez me paso algo así, y casi me pego un tiro. Era como ¿Desde cuando se conocen estos? ¿Por qué se conocen? y fue como un: **tragame tierra, ya! **Y bueno veras que no es tan así, aquí vimos un lado sensible de ese idiota y espero haber resuelto la pregunta con este capitulo.

**Neri Dark: **Hola! Bien gracias y tu? Un poco? Un poco? Creo que demasiado, es que a veces su lado demoníaca le gana, jajaja. Pensé que te tranquilizaría un poco, pero veo que no fue así. Gracias a ti por siempre dejar un review que pueda responder. Es tan _exquisita. _Y ya veras como las cosas se ponen **calientes.**

**Elena 79: **Mejor dicho lo matarías y lo revivirias unas diez mil veces, solo molesto, pero me hizo reír mucho tu forma de "venganza". Y el final, en si, como ya lo he estado plasmando y de acuerdo a encuestas con chicas que también escriben, le dieron el visto bueno y se que sera de infarto en si. Así que no te arrepentirás.

**drako61: **Gracias! Y bueno, espero que este capitulo haya aclarado tu pregunta. Ya estara en camino a penas esta finalice. Esta como de querer leerla y no despegarse.

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa: **Pero no he demorado tanto! No es nada, eso me pone muy feliz por el contrario. Pero aun debes darle la oportunidad, o sino, no disfrutaras el final de infarto que se viene. Sera como, ¿Que demonios paso? o algo así. Si leiste mi PM, estoy pensando en pasarme por todas tus historias, pero de a pocos, por tiempo, pero de que te cumplo, te cumplo! Besos igual!

**ichigo kotonoha: **Demasiado diria. Gracias por esa suerte, me servio muchooo, y pues gracias! Lo veras una vez finalice este.

**Desirena: **No se sabe, pero como tal se tiene dignidad, este no es un cuento de hadas, donde la chica le perdona todas las pendejadas al hombre por "temor" a quedarse sola, no, no, y no! ¿Eso es bueno? Porque bueno, ahora se viene lo interesante, e imagino que la mayoria tomara un bando. ¿Te imaginaras ya lo que se viene? Gracias!

**Mica Taisho: **¿Lo sigues odiando? No, yo se que no. Seran cosas raras, tal vez habrás notado que lo sucedido en este fue como un plan de los dos, algo loco, pero luego lo explicare en el próximo. Gracias, ya esta en camino, solo cruza porque este termine siendo bueno, y ya inicia el de la época medieval.

**andreb1401: **Gracias. Me alegra que te este gustando tanto. Mira que he actualizado pronto.

**Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo. **

La próxima actualización no tiene fecha, pues entrare en parciales y eso me consumirá al máximo, pero haré que sea de plazo hasta el** 1 de marzo del 2014**, igual me excuso desde antes, así que no se preocupen, la historia continua y con ella las sorpresas y locuras.

**Matta ne!**


	9. Ya no hay vuelta atrás

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Si que soy cumplida, aquí en mi país aun es **primero de marzo.**

Estoy muy feliz! Hemos llegado a los **100 review **en tan solo 8 capítulos. Es sorprendentemente maravilloso. No saben lo locamente feliz que me encontraba. Hoy tengo muchos que tratar por lo cual, para no interrumpirles la lectura lo hare abajito.

Por ahora... Inuyasha y compañia no mepertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi... La trama es mía y solo mía _(Mentira, quien quiera la puede tomar, solo no se le olvide los derechos de autor)_ ... pero con el fin de divertirles.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

Corría desesperado por el lugar buscando a la mujer que en poco tiempo logro entrar en su corazón; algo en su interior le insistía en que no estaba bien, por lo que no quiso esperar las dos horas y simplemente tomo su chaqueta mientras salía corriendo de una entristecida Kikyou.

— ¡No más! — escucho el grito de a joven cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Antes de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió haciendo chocar una chica contra su pecho quien lo observo con las mejillas rojas y rastros de lágrimas _¿Qué le había hecho ese maldito?_

—Inuyasha— pronuncio la chica en voz baja, mientras lo miraba con suplico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto de forma fría el joven dentro de la habitación.

— ¿No es lógico? — pregunto con sarcasmo mientras abrazaba a Kagome.

—Maldito bastardo— murmuro Sesshomaru

El solo lo miro de manera retadora y alzo a Kagome en forma nupcial mientras salía de aquel lugar, no le importaba cuan egoísta estaba siendo, lo único que deseaba era proteger a su **Ángel **y desaparecerla de la vista de aquel la lastimo.

—Dime Inuyasha…— la chica dijo un poco perdida— ¿Es fácil olvidar? — pregunto con dolor, creando un nudo en la garganta del muchacho quien solo miro al cielo.

—Si tu lo quieres…— medito un poco las palabras llamando la atención de Kagome—lo lograras…— continuo— solo tienes que…—dudo un poco lo que diría—abrir tu corazón.

* * *

Vio como aquel idiota se llevaba a la mujer que amaba, no la vio rechistar ni nada, solo se quedo allí en sus brazos, sin palabras… solo con miradas _¿Ya lo habría olvidado? _Golpeo con fuerza la pared de la habitación, sorprendiéndose de lo estúpido que se veía haciendo aquello ¿desde cuándo era tan débil? ¿Qué le costaba ser como antes? Respiro un poco y cayó al suelo.

No entendía que lo llevo a ese comportamiento tan obsesivo ¿Tal vez era porque la sentía suya o había algo más? Apretó sus puños, de ahora en adelante cambiaria, no sonaba sencillo, pero si quería recuperarla, tenía que regresar a lo que verdaderamente era, lo que había cautivado el corazón de aquella mujer. El comportarse como un animal no le estaba ayudando y solo lo comenzaba a alejarla más, tanto que la echaba a los brazos del enemigo cada vez más

_¿Podría perdonarlo algún día? _Aunque la verdadera pregunta era _¿Podría perdonarse el por perder la única mujer que lo amo por ser quien era?_

Masajeo su cabezo, y una idea alumbro su mente nublada, leer el diario de aquella joven, le caería bien, posiblemente eso haría que ella volviera a él, eso haría que las cosas nuevamente tomaran su curso.

* * *

Comenzaba a anochecer, y ella aun se encontraba entre sus brazos, tranquila… el solo aspiraba el olor a jazmines de su cabello, sintiéndose cada vez mas embriagado _¿Podía ser esa mujer más perfecta? _

El dolor que sintió horas atrás se había esfumado siendo reemplazado por la comprensión y la pasividad de un corazón roto. Pudo ver como esa mujer lloro, grito, rompió cosas y la final resulto corriendo a sus brazos, prometiendo que no volvería a llorar a menos que fuera de felicidad, Inuyasha dijo creerle mientras acariciaba su espalda, aunque en su interior supiera que eso no sería posible. Siguió perdido entre sus pensamientos cerrando sus ojos junto con la oscuridad de la noche. Era tiempo de descansar un poco.

* * *

Sintió algo cálido posarse sobre sus labios, poniéndolo extrañamente ligero _¿Qué era aquella sensación? _Comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, y la vio allí a ella, besándolo de manera tierna. Vio como intento separarse pero haciendo uso de razón y no queriendo perder el contacto, con su mano posada en su cuello la acerco nuevamente a el, esta vez devorando sus labios. _¿Hace cuanto quería besarla? _Ella gimió por el acto tan sorpresivo y aunque al principio quiso separarse, se acostumbro y entrego su alma en esa pequeña unión.

Se separaron con lentitud y un poco agitados.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Inuyasha

—Quiero…— ella dudo si decirlo o no— abrirte mi corazón— hablo con calma temiendo ser rechazada. Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron con intensidad y nuevamente se fundió en un beso con aquella mujer.

Kagome quería llorar en ese instante, se sentía feliz pero aun así la tristeza invadía su corazón ¿Por qué? Sus pensamientos dejaron de fluir cuando sintió una mano traviesa sobre uno de sus pechos, ahogado un gritillo.

—No hare nada que no quieras— comento Inuyasha a su oído, haciéndole pasar un escalofrió por su espalda ¿Qué era aquellos que sentía en ese momento?

Sintió como la recostó sobre el futón de la habitación posicionándose encima de ella. _¿Harían __**eso**__? _Su corazón latía muy a prisa, casi abrumándola, sus pensamiento comenzaron a nublase, haciendo caso omiso a su conciencia mientras cedió a las caricias de Inuyasha.

—Solo relájate— murmuro el a su oído. Ello solo asintió.

Toc. Toc.

La puerta sonó causando un gruñido en Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha— susurro una voz tras la puerta— por favor, no lo hagas— casi suplico— no me dejes, no me dejes en el olvido— había dolor en aquella voz.

Kagome se levanto de manera lenta mientras sujetaba su pecho con dolor y observo a Inuyasha quien solo apretaba sus puños.

— ¡Te amo! — Escucho como un casi grito

Kagome comenzó a llorar nuevamente sintiéndose realmente infeliz, y corrió a abrir la puerta mientras abrazaba a una sorprendida Kikyou. _¿Qué estaba sucediendo? _Desde atrás el chico solo agachaba su cabeza con un poco de frustración. _No importaba que hiciera, algo siempre lo alejaría de Kagome._

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¿Qué? — pregunto una impactada Kikyou.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento— siguió suplicando Kagome abrazando a Kikyo con fuerza, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Kikyou comenzó a llorar como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, abrazando de igual forma a Kagome, compartiendo su dolor.

— ¿Por qué las cosa tienen que ser así? — soltó al aire Kikyou como si esa pregunta tuviera una respuesta.

Inuyasha sintió como si le clavaran miles de flechas por todo su cuerpo al ver esa escena _¿El era el causante de eso?_

Sesshomaru que estaba pasando por el lugar, se detuvo a analizar la escena, sintiendo la sangre hervir. Aquel bastardo seguía causando problemas. Miro con desprecio a Inuyasha con una muda advertencia.

—Kagome…— llamo de manera autoritaria esta al escuchar aquella voz se exalto volteándolo a mirar deteniendo su llanto.

— ¿Qué…que... —trato de articular.

—Cuando regresemos…— respiro— vendrás a vivir conmigo— sentencio haciendo que el mundo de Kagome se cayera bajo sus pies.

— ¿Estas loco? — pregunto enojada acercándosele.

—No, pero tu madre está más segura si es así— _punto débil, _ella trato de rebatir, pero nada se le ocurrió— ¿Cómo no la has llamado en el último mes? — cuestiono furioso.

—Yo…— trato de excusarse.

—Déjala en paz— hablo enojado Inuyasha

—No eres quien para hablar— callo con un tono frió en su voz metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, dejando aterrados a todos los presentes. _Llamando la atención de Kagome. __**¿Por qué no me tocas? **_Se pregunto internamente.

—¡No te la puedes llevar! —dijo Kikyou segura de sus palabras.

—No es algo que se pueda negociar— comento— solo aceptalo.

Kikyou se quedo boquiabierta.

— ¡NO! — grito cayendo al suelo llorando.

—Puedes venir también si así lo deseas— propuso impresionando a todos

— ¡No te lo permitiré! — hablo Inuyasha intentándole pegar

—Solo eres un bastardo lento, que se aprovecha de los demás— dijo con sorna— hermanito— aquella palabra y la sonrisa en Sesshomaru no le agrado nada.

— ¿Hermanos? — pregunto una asustada Kagome detallándolos a ambos, sintiéndose realmente estúpida al no haber deducido eso antes.

—El que cambiaras tu apellido no evita que la misma sangre corra por nuestras venas— comento Sesshomau, sintiéndose cada vez más triunfal. _PLANES BIEN TRAZADOS, ÉXITOS ASEGURADOS._

**Sin duda el mundo el muy pequeño.**

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

**_¿Que tal les ha parecido? Las cosas han comenzado a dar vueltas, y se esta complicando todo ¿Qué es el amor realmente? ¿Podran ser felices? ¿Sesshomaru que planea? ¿Seshhomaru e Inuyasha hermanos? ¿Kikyou llorando? ¿Kagome casí se entrega a Inuyasha? ¡Lo se! El mundo se ha puesto de cabeza. Hemos llegado al desenlace. Donde la verdadera competencia inicia._**

Bueno... ¡No me maten! Lo se... he dejado esto muy... tenso... pero ya vendra lo mejor.

En cuanto a lo que quiero comentar. Aquí voy.

**1. **Lo dire: son fantasticas/os se ha llegado a los **100 reviews **¿Seguiremos creciendo? **Muchas gracias por esos animos que me brindan.**

**2. **Los review los respondere todos por interno, ya que resolviendo algunas dudas suelte cosas que son claves, y aun quiero dejarles esa intriga.

**3. **Aunque sea una mala noticia espero me apoyen, esta es la ultima historia larga que hare en este foro. Pues comenzare a realizar historias propias (con mis personajes), en mi perfil se puede encontrar el link de donde comenzare ¿me apoyaran? La pagina **FictionPress. **Les inivito a unirse. Aunque sin duda, de vez en cuando aparecere con One Shots ! por aquí.

**4. **Quienes siguen **¿Esto es amor? **la historia desaparecerá en este foro, para aparecer re-mejorada en mi nuevo perfil ¿me perdonaran?

**5. **Volveré lo antes posible... Como siempre... siendo muy cumplida con lo que digo. Aunque como siempre con mi propuesta descarada. Por cada dos review en las proximas 24 horas, es un día menos ¿Qué tal?

En cuanto mis parciales, por el momento siento que no quiero saber nada de calculo, enserio... es como un delirio.

Besos y abrazos.

Vanu-chan les quiere.

**Ja ne!**


	10. Malos entendidos

**Hola!**

Lamento la demora, lo se no tiene perdón, pero este capitulo tenia dos versiones, ¡si! dos versiones... y no sabia cual subir... hasta que me decidí por esta... por el final que tiene...

**Muchas gracias! **por siempre estar apoyando la historia, por seguirla, por leerla, por darle vida, y me alegra que les haya estado gustando. La historia inicio como un One shot y miren ya como vamos... ¿Genial, no?

Bueno no quiero interrumpirles más la lectura, por lo cual... Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es sin animo de lucro o bueno... ustedes ya saben.

**Disfruten! **Abajito respondere los reviews, no se les olviden

**Advertencia: **LEMON

* * *

**Capitulo 10: ****Malos entendidos.**

_Los sentimientos que poseo en este momento son tan confusos que ni yo misma los llego a entender, un día te amo y otro día te odio. Siento que el final de esto no me agradara nada._

* * *

Miro el techo de aquella habitación, sintiéndose extraña nuevamente ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo ese lugar blanco mientras pensaba? Tal vez segundos, minutos, horas, días… Ya ni siquiera tenía la certeza de cuánto tiempo estaba perdiendo. La frustración la acechaba a cada nuevo pensamiento que le aparecía ¿Cómo cambiaron las cosas tan rápido? Un día se encontraba en total alegría y al siguiente ni ganas tenia de levantarse. Suspiro, la vida no la quería. O ¿simplemente tenía preparado algo mejor? Que si fuera así, que llegara pronto, _muy pronto. _El dolor que sentía en ese momento le estaba matando.

—_Kagome, no puedes quedarte hay todo el día_— dijo una mujer de manera calma tras la puerta.

—Si puedo— dijo Kagome

—_Iré por un cerrajero e iremos a las aguar termales_— sentencio Kikyou—_Son dos días encerrada_— hablo con la voz quebrada nuevamente

—ES ILEGAL— grito

—_Traeré a Inuyasha._

—No quiero— murmuro sintiendo como algo atravesaba su pecho al escuchar aquel nombre

—_No puedes permanecer enojada con el_— aconsejo Kikyou— _lo hizo para cuidarte_— eso sembró una duda en el corazón de Kagome quien se levanto un poco titubeando

—No importa, no saldré— comento de manera dura

—_En dos días nos iremos_— dijo— _tarde o temprano tendrás que salir y enfrentar las cosas_— luego se escucho como unos pasos se alejaban, dejándola una vez más en la soledad.

_**¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

Se tiro a la cama, agarrando las cobijas y tapándose lo mejor posible. Quería hacer algo, quería hablar con Inuyasha, pero tenía ese temor a que todo fuera en vano o saliera mal. Además ¿Cómo su madre aprobó que fuera vivir con…? Negó con la cabeza, el solo pensarlo la mantenía frustrada. Estaba pensando seriamente en ponerle una demanda a _ese _por acoso. ¿Por qué, que otro nombre le podría poner a esa situación? Pego la almohada a su cara y grito. No sabía que pensar, _ya no._

* * *

Se encontraba en la aguas termas del hotel disfrutando y tratando de relajarse, sabía que ir tras ella en ese momento no sería lo más adecuado, y menos sabiendo cómo es su temperamento, suspiro, si Sesshomaru no hubiera sido tan bocón en este momento la estaría abrazando o ¿Quién sabe? Estarían en un buen rato, sin embargo también se culpaba a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde al no contarle la verdad desde el principio. Porque también era su culpa.

Se sumergió bajo el agua, tantos pensamientos lo comenzaban a desesperar. Cerró sus ojos por un rato y comenzó a hacer burbujas en el agua con su boca. _No sabía en que mas distraerse. _

De repente sintió como el agua se movía con brusquedad, abriendo sus ojos vio como una figura se paraba frente a él revolviendo algo en su interior.

—Ka…Kag…Kagome— pronuncio su nombre mientras se paraba observándola impresionado— Yo…

—Shhh—ella lo callaba poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Inuyasha trago duro.

—pero…

Intento continuar pero unos labios suaves se posicionaron sobre los suyos _¿Enserio lo estaba besando? ¿Después de todo? _Esa mujer si que lo volvería loco, además de que iba tan lento en ese beso, como si fuera algo torturante; cuando iba a profundizar el beso sintió como ella se alejo de repente, dejándolo con ganas de _más._

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto agitado viéndola alejarse. _No señor, no la dejaría ir después de ese beso. _

La tomo de la mano y la halo así el, abrazándola con fuerza. Aspiro su olor a jazmines, sintiendo como su mente y cuerpo la exigía.

—_Deberíamos __**hacer el amor, **__Kagome_— le susurro como ella hace un tiempo lo hizo, creando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Inuyasha la atrapo contra una piedra y agradeció que la muchacha solo trajera una toalla puesta.

—Inuyasha— susurro la joven al sentir como el muchacho se le acercaba mostrándole la excitación mientras besaba su cuello con vehemencia.

—Te necesito, Kagome— murmuro contra su cuello y la comenzó a lamer, sacando uno que otro quejido por parte de la muchacha. Pero fue callada por un beso.

—Shhh, estamos en un lugar público— gemido, aquello lo hacía aun más excitante.

—Pero…— trato de quejarse pero una mano le arranco la toalla dejándola desnuda.

Inuyasha comenzó a apretar los pecho de Kagome mientras que la besaba, la fricción y el movimiento de sus cuerpos agitaba las aguas ¿Estaría mal hacer _eso, _en público? Su mente no lo dejaba pensar en claro, solo quería marcarla, hacerla suya, quería que ella gritara y pidiera más ¿Desde cuándo estaba deseando eso? No sabía con exactitud, solo sabía que lo quería y _ya._

La tortura era interminable, no podía soportarlo más por lo cual la levanto un poco y la penetro sin dudas haciendo que Kagome enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y diera un grito ahogado, _ya estaba preparada, _comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, acostumbrando a Kagome a su miembro dejando que ella marcara parte del ritmo, pero en un momento de descontrol ambos comenzaron a balancearse haciendo la penetración más profunda.

—Inuyasha…. Inuyasha…— la escucha gemir una y otra vez. Sentia como a poco su mente se nubalba del _deseo._

— ¡Inuyasha! — sintió como alguien tocaba sus hombros y despertó _¿Había sido un sueño? _ Aun se encontraba en las aguas termales, pero frente a él no estaba la persona que esperaba, _no era ella. _

Sonrió con un poco de tristeza, pero de inmediato noto que algo estaba _mal, _Kikyou estaba frente a él ¡Sí! Pero no ha distancia si no encima suyo mientras se movía de manera ascendente y descendente, y sus pecho, sus pechos de movían de arriba abajo. _Se encontraba desnuda_, por lo cual se alarmo, se movió y una corriente eléctrica paso por su espalda, al sentir _eso _atrapado.

— ¡Kikyou! — jadeo frustrado sintiéndose casi explotar.

De repente Kikyou comenzó a detenerse con una cara asustada, Inuyasha comenzó a esperar lo peor.

—Yo…— escucho una voz ahogada tras suyo.

Se levanto de inmediato pero no conto que con ello levantaría a Kikyou enredada en sus piernas y _unidos._

—Kagome— pronuncio lentamente— no es lo que parece— trato de excusarse.

La muchacha no decía nada, solo estaba allí, en shock, sin que las palabras quisieran salir. Algo en su interior se comenzaba a quebrar lentamente, no sentía odio o resentimientos, _nada de eso, _pues veía la cara acongojada de Inuyasha y la cara arrepentida de Kikyou quien trataba de excusarse con la mirada.

—No te preocupes— dijo al fin con una sonrisa. Ya había pasado por algo similar, pero había una diferencia esta vez.

—Déjame explicarte— volvió a decir Inuyasha mientras se liberaba del agarre de Kikyou.

—No— dijo de manera firme— Tu y yo solo somos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas? — ella se rio un poco a pesar de tener la sensación de querer llorar.

—Pero…— quiso decir pero ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Nos vemos— dijo de espaldas y comenzó a avanzar.

Inuyasha quiso alcanzarla, abrazarla y explicarle pero comenzó a correr y alguien tras suyo lo detuvo.

— ¡¿En qué mierdas estabas pensando?! — le grito enojado, haciendo que la joven se encogiera de hombros aterrorizada.

—Yo… solo…— trato de hablar, pero Inuyasha la silencio con una mirada.

—No quiero volver a verte— le hablo con _odio, __**mucho odio.**_

—No me hagas esto Inuyasha— la muchacha se arrodillo y lo sujeto de las piernas, _le estaba rogando._

— ¡Aléjate!— advirtió, pero ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza desesperada.

Inuyasha con sobreesfuerzo y tratando de no lastimarla, se soltó y camino. Esa mujer sin darse cuenta había arruinado su oportunidad y la de Inuyasha. _Si solo no lo hubiera escuchado a él._

—Te arruinare— murmuro con ira— Sesshomaru Taisho— si, aquello era una amenaza. _Una amenaza aterradora._

* * *

Caminaba lento y sin prestar atención a su entorno. ¿Sentirse de esa forma era normal? Contenía las lagrimas, después de todo se había prometido ser fuerte. Siguió con su camino y se detuvo en un salón donde se encontraban bailando salsa. Entro sin más, esperando que aquello despejara su mente y la hiciera sentir mejor, pero no esperaba encontrarse con _ese._

— ¡Oh! Llego una nueva invitada, ahora ya tienes pareja Sesshomaru— ¿había escuchado bien? _El destino sí que la odiaba, _se dijo así misma, mientras que miraba de forma fija el hombre que la había sentenciado.

—Bailemos— dijo Sesshomaru con un tono arrogante y algo frio mientras le tendí su mano. No muy convencida la tomo y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

— ¿Desde cuando baila? — pregunto una impresionada Kagome, al ver los pasos tan exquisitos de su pareja de baile.

—Muy poco, estoy pensando en tomar clases de baile— le comento de manera relajada pegándola su cuerpo.

—Ya veo— dijo sin ganas, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué paso? — le pregunto sorprendiendo a Kagome un poco.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — respondió con otra pregunta.

—Tus ojos— fue simple la respuesta, Kagome solo agacho su cabeza deteniéndose

—Creo que el amor no es lo mío— rio sin ganas sintiendo las lágrimas fluir. Sesshomaru la miro de forma fija, más no la consoló, solo le tomo la mano sacándola de aquel lugar, llevándola a uno más tranquilo, donde pudiera desahogarse— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto— ¡¿Por qué?! — levanto la voz.

Sesshomaru se quedo tranquilo y de su bolsillo saco un cigarrillo.

Antes de prenderlo fijo su vista en Kagome, la vio protestar, correr en círculos, agacharse, mirar el cielo y reencontró el sentimiento del porque se enamoro de esa mujer, recordó que había llamado su atención. ¿Cuándo había olvidado lo verdaderamente importante?

Saco su encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo, llamando de inmediato la atención de la muchacha.

— ¡No fumes! — dijo mientras le arrebataba el cigarrillo y lo pisaba con entusiasmo sacando una risa de Sesshomaru—No me parece gracioso— dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetes—así morirás muy joven— agrego mientras se aleja un poco.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí— hablo de forma relajada mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo. Kagome lo miro de reojo sintiéndose extraña, _como cuando lo conocí. _Ese pensamiento le aterro.

—No me preocupo por ti— se defendió un poco enojada.

—Bueno, entonces no lo haces— le dejo tener la razón. Ella se sintió un poco frustrada por no poder continuar.

—Kagome…— alguien la llamo, pero no quiso voltear. _Aun se sentía herida._

—Kagome— la llamo otra voz, una voz femenina.

— ¿Qué paso? — volteo relajada.

—Lo que viste….— trato de excusarse Inuyasha

—Fue mi culpa— agrego Kikyou— yo me aproveche de que estaba dormido y …— Kagome abrió sus ojos y pregunto con sus ojos si aquello era cierto—Si— dijo Kikyou un poco avergonzada.

—Kagome…— volvió a llamarla Inuyasha, pero esta vez no se sentía mal. Lo miro con arrepentimiento y le sonrió.—¡Te quiero!— le grito creando que el corazón de Kagome se desbocara de la emoción.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, unos con emociones positivas y otros con emociones negativas, las cosas cada vez se estaban poniendo más complicadas.

_**Eso no estaba bien.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio? Lo se, van a querer matarme, por **eso **pero viendolo desde el lado positivo, Kagome creyó en lo que le dijeron. Lo cual no es falso  , pero muestra que hay confianza, así no le hayan explicado con detalles. Sesshomaru a cambiado de táctica y se ha dado cuenta que es lo que lo enamoro de Kagome, sin embargo ¿Qué sera?. La cosas pintan mejor ahora entre Inuyasha y Kagome, aun así esta Kikyou quien no puede evitar sentir celos.**

La verdad, imagino que se ilusionaron cuando entre el lemon de Inuyasha y Kagome, pues se que es algo que ya es bien esperado, pero... aun no es, no, aun no... eso solo fue la mente pervertida y deseosa de Inuyasha.

Estoy super agradecida, cada vez somos más y más, ¿Ya les habia dicho? Hemos llegado a los más de 100 reviews, **¡Fantastico!**

**Noticia, noticia. **Gracias a **Sango-chan, _Gracias!_ **no me retirare del foro y seguire con mis historias, y pues como ya les habia comentado antes, tengo ya un proyecto, aunque ahora son dos... entonces... me veran pronto con nuevas aventuras, espero sea de su agrado.

Ahora respondiendo a los reviews.

**drako61: **Lo siento, lo siento… ¿ya sabes? Eso de dejar al lector con intriga es muy mio. 

**July miko : **Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te este gustando.

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa : **Ya entendí, ya entendí, me sentí tan regañada por ti, pero ya no me voy. Y la historia… la historia se quedara como una original y editada, Gomenasai. Y Gracias por decir que amas la historia.

**Maribalza : **No se entrego, solo fue lapsus, ¿no te pasa que tienes mucho sueño y hambre y comienzas a hacer locuras? Algo así le sucedió a Kag; Kikyou es más sentimental, mucho más sentimental… y Sesshomaru, si, este hombre se tiene sus cartas bajo la manga. Y eso no fue un sueño, ¿recuerdas que Kikyou los vio dormidos juntos? Bueno, esa fue la explcacion del ¿Por qué lo encontró así. Lo se, las cosas entran en más dificultad, pero como dicen por hay, _el amor es una locura._

**Neri Dark: **Si, si, si… Lo siento… Sesshomaru es el mismo de siempre y Kagome, ella es un angelito… Inuyasha como siempre…. La situación se mal logro, pero pronto, _muy pronto, _sabras que hubiera pasado… Ya no lo hare…. Por hay me convencieron. ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio? Que bien! Me alegra muchisisisisisimo, estare ansiosa, ahora eres tu la que pone en intriga. (Si pude, al fin!)

**Sasunaka doki : **Que intuitiva eres, pero ni tanto, ella podrá con eso. Porque las madres son sabias, _muy sabias._

**andreb1401: **Hola! Muchas gracias…. Me encanta que te encanten mis historias pues es algo encantador, ¿Se vale?

**Desirena: **Muchas gracias. Pero eso no evita que siga siendo muy Sexy e intrigante, ya veras como luego lo comenzaras a amar nuevamente o eso quiero creer. Y si se vale,** ''en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale'' **aquí entrara la lucha interminable por el amor, y todo tipo de cosas saldrán a relucir.

**Faby Sama: **Creo que tenias mucho sueño, y si no, luego me preguntas y te explico, aunque creo que no hay necesidad. Gracias.

Les veo pronto, muy pronto... Muchas gracias, _Nuevamente._

Les quiere.

**Vanu-chan**

**ja ne!**


	11. Las dudas que surgen

**¡Hola!**

He llegado con la actualización de esta loca historia, la cual, espero que la disfruten demasiado. Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho, pero no fue tan difícil de llevar, ya que solo esta mostrando la parte inicial, ahora se viene lo complicado. Adelantandoles que se acerca un Lemon real, pero ¿De quienes?

Leí todos los reviews, y estoy muy feliz, cada vez crecemos más, ¿seguiremos así? También agradezco aquellos lectores anónimos que hacen subir la audiencia, pero... ¿Qué tal si hacemos más grande la familia?

El comentar la historia no significa darle fama o algo así, lo que siento con eso, es una interacción con las lectores y es chevere compartir con todas, comunicarse, poder intercambiar ideas, divertirse, porque ese es el punto de la historia... **Unir personas.**

No quiero interrumpirles más, así que respondiendo los hermosos reviews abajo, Inuyasha y compañia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Las dudas que surgen.**

—_Te quiero_— era la palabra que aun resonaba en su mente, la mantenía emocionada, la hacía sonreír sin querer, pero la duda seguía presente en su corazón ¿Seria verdad?

Como cualquier mujer después de ser traicionada por alguien que ama, cerraría sus sentimientos a cualquier clase de "palabras" ¿Por qué Inuyasha debería ser la excepción?

Suspiro y se sumergió un poco bajo el agua tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creer? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?

—Hola—saludo una voz con tono bajo llamando la atención de la azabache, quien se sentó de manera adecuada sobre la roca mirando fijamente a la mujer frente a ella sin saber que decirle—Debes estar molesta— dijo con voz quedada Kikyou mientras se sentaba frente a Kagome— Lo siento— soltó y en ese mismo instante comenzó a llorar.

Kagome la miro con preocupación queriendo hacer algo, pero su mente se quedo en blanco, por alguna extraña razón el dolor de esa mujer, que más que una mujer solo es una muchacha que siente como cualquiera, le llego… Lo entendió, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía.

—Yo…. — comenzó a articular entrecortado— Yo lo amo, Kagome— declaro aumentando sus sollozos—Y no lo soporto más— agrego haciendo sentir culpable a la joven

—No es mí…

—Lo sé— la interrumpió de manera abrupta—Lo sé ¡No es tu intención! — Grito— pero, no evita que sienta celos— le comento causando impresión en Kagome.

—Kikyou— susurro su nombre.

—Kagome…—su voz tembló a pronunciar el nombre— Luchare por el amor de Inuyasha— ¿era un reto? ¿Una advertencia? No le agradaba por donde iba el asunto— Sera limpio, por lo cual te digo que no me iré de la casa— sentencio— me alegra que Sesshomaru te aparte y me dé ventajas, es justo— comento un poco triste pero segura de sí, sin dejar hablar a la joven—Estoy segura que si no fuera por Inuyasha, hubiéramos sido grandes amigas— ella le sonrió con sinceridad, con amor… sin intenciones oscuras— por eso disfrutemos lo que nos queda juntas— le propuso— una vez en casa, seremos rivales en el amor— Quiso limpiar sus oídos, pero estaba segura de que escucho bien, la persona frente suyo mostraba determinación y un poco de culpabilidad, no la juzgaba.

Intentar luchar contra una persona enamorada así no fuera correspondida, debía ser algo difícil porque son las personas que tienen más determinación y menos que perder. Respiro hondo, no quería pelear, ni competir por el amor de una persona. No tenía ganas de hacerlo, _las heridas seguían recientes. _Ella nunca deseo que pasara todo eso, siempre quiso terminar su preparatoria con excelentes notas y un novio que le durara toda la vida, pero ¿Qué podía hacer cuando la vida no le escuchaba sus deseos? Ahora lo que tenía era una hombre frio que no la dejaba ir y no se encontraba viviendo en un lugar estable, después de todo, sabía desde el principio que, _ese hogar no le pertenecía, __**ya había alguien más. **_¿Cómo lo notó? Pues bien, la decoración de la casa de Inuyasha, no era exactamente hecha por un hombre.

Tomo la toalla que tenía tras suyo y comenzó a salir del agua.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Kikyou un poco alterada.

—No me gustan las hipócritas— dijo sin voltearse, solo se cubrió y avanzo a paso seguro por las termas, ella podía ser ingenua, pero no dejaría que nadie nuevamente aplastara sus sentimientos.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto afán en empacar las cosas? — pregunto un joven en estado de shock, al ver como la muchacha empacaba sus cosas una vez llegaron. La siguió por todos lados. Le continuaba cuestionando ¿Qué estaba pasando? La vio intentando cerrar su maleta. _No le gusto._

La tomo del brazo volteándola de una forma brusca, pero sintiéndose mal. La joven frente a él se estaba deshaciendo. Vio como lloraba y contenía los sollozos. De inmediato la abrazo con dulzura. No quería verla así, _odiaba verla así. _

—No llores— le pidió— no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.

—Lo siento— un sollozo de escapo, _un sollozo doloroso. _

—No tengo nada que disculparte— le respondió el con honestidad.

—Sí, hay… muchas… cosas— su voz aun sonaba entrecortada y alterada.

Inuyasha limpio sus lagrimas con calma prefiriendo callar, él entendía las palabras _lo siento._ Solo no quería decirlo en voz alta porque sería asumirlo, y no quería. Sus respiraciones se combinaron y la magia comenzó a surgir entre ellos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando mientras cerraban sus ojos, anhelaban eso.

—Sesshomaru llego— hablo una voz en el umbral de la puerta con agitación haciendo separar a Inuyasha de Kagome.

Ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados, Kagome tomo su maleta y avanzo con dolor por el apartamento, trato de memorizarlo todo. Los momentos, las circunstancias, cada hermoso detalle en ese lugar que fue su casa.

— _¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo madre?_ _—pregunto la voz cortada_

—_Se que no te estás cuidando como debes, además, ¡No me has llamado! — reprendió la voz al otro lado del teléfono._

—_Pero, el…— trato de rebatirle_

—_Pero nada hija, Sesshomaru te cuidara bien._

Recordando esa llamada, se preguntaba si su madre realmente la quería o se estaba volviendo loca para mandarla a la cueva del lobo. Respingo levantando la mirada encontrándose con una extraña mirada. Quiso mantenerla pero le era imposible, solo la lograba intimidar ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se sonrojo. Por la madre, ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le respondía?

Frente a ella se encontraba el joven que tanto amo en antaño, con un jean ajustado color negro, una camisa azul abierta en los primeros botones abiertos, unos convers azules también y un cabello rebelde con la sonrisa arrogante. Si esa sonrisa que podía matar a cualquiera. Evito continuar con el hilo de sus pensamientos por lo cual decidió hacer lo que ya tenía planeado. Miro las personas que fueron hospitalarias con ella y dio una gran inclinación.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció con entusiasmo. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con unas entristecidas, pero era lo mejor, las madres siempre hacen sus cosas por algo, así fueran cosas descabelladas.

—Kagome— llamo Inuyasha preocupado. Kikyou se acerco tomando su mano a manera de consuelo. Kagome sonrió al ver esa acción tan _tierna. _Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su cara ¿Qué podía ella reclamar? ¿Qué podía exigir?

—Vámonos— anuncio Sesshomaru tomando su maleta mientras se retiraba del apartamento.

—Suerte— le dijo Kikyou con tono amistoso, aunque sabía que esas palabras iban más hacia la situación que ahora se formaba.

—Prometo que visitare seguido— fue lo que salió en un tono desesperado negándose a decir adiós.

Inuyasha se sintió aliviado y soltó la mano de Kikyou para dirigirse a Kagome a darle un abrazo.

—Espero que sí— le susurro con alegría. Kagome deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar y como si de una niña traviesa se tratara se dirigió a la salida, asomándose solamente para picar el ojo.

Inuyasha la vio irse y sintió su casa nuevamente vacía. Cerró la puerta, sin embargo corrió a su sala para llevar una silla y ponerla enfrente de la puerta donde se sentó, _por si quería regresar._

— ¿Qué acaso piensas quedarte allí toda la vida? — preguntó Kikyou con sarcasmo

— ¿No tienes qué arreglar los papeles de tu departamento? — devolvió Inuyasha sin mucho interés.

—Eres un caso perdido— anuncio Kikyou mientras iba por sus maletas.

_Jugar limpio no era una opción._

* * *

El silencio en el auto era aterrador ¿Cómo las cosas cambiaron tanto? Si hace un tiempo le hubieran dicho que todo eso sucedería, lo más probable es que se riera mientras trataba a la persona de loca. En teoría, nada de eso era posible hace un tiempo, a menos que se encontrara en un coma por alguna extraña razón. ¿Y si era un sueño mostrándole el futuro?

— ¿Qué piensas? — le pregunto Sesshomaru logrando asustarla por la repentina interrupción a sus pensamientos.

Kagome le hizo un gesto enojado y se cruzo de brazos, enserio no entendía lo que pretendía aquel hombre.

— ¿Por qué accediste? — pregunto. Sesshomaru solo frunció el ceño y solo encogió sus hombros— estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una orden de alejamiento— comento _muy _molesta.

— ¿Para qué? — le pregunto con naturalidad

— ¿Cómo que para qué? — le respondió con sarcasmo— para _A-LE-JAR-TE_— remarco la palabras.

El joven solo la ignoro y siguió con su vista al frente. Ella quiso decir algo, pero sabía que es _estúpido, _no tenía intenciones de mostrarse muy interesada. Solo quería entrar rápido a la universidad y estar más tranquila. Quería entrar en un ambiente nuevo.

* * *

La tarde fue muy pesada, el organizar las cosas y su habitación no le pareció nada sencillo y más cuando tenía una mirada dorada intensa sobre su espalda, y es que… la costumbre de quitarse la ropa cuando le daba calor, la estaba matando de la frustración, pues después de que el joven casi trato de _violarla, _pensar que algo peor podría suceder, le dejaba un amargo en la boca. No quería ni intentar probar su suerte.

Se recostó sobre la cama, no tenia deseos de despertar más.

* * *

Gruño. Alguien, fuera de su ventana no tenia oficio ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Intento taparse los oídos, pero nada, el incomodo sonido afuera no le deja poner su mente en blanco. Retiro las cobijas de su cuerpo con brusquedad, ya escucharían su sarta de maldiciones.

Tomo una chancla del suelo con fuerza y abrió la ventana lentamente. Riéndose de la persona bajo su ventana.

— ¿A quién pretendes cantarle? — le pregunto con burla

El joven que cantaba con entusiasmo se quedo de una pieza al reconocer esa insoportable voz. Fijo su vista en la figura de la ventana e hizo puchero. Eso le pasaba por no informarse bien.

—Cállate— le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y avanzaba

—No sabía que te gustan los hombres— bromeo— _hermanito_— la última palabra la dijo con ironía, haciendo enojar al peli plateado más joven.

Avanzo negando con la cabeza y llego a la ventana contraria, cruzando los dedos por no toparse con una habitación vacía. Comenzó a tocar una débil melodía que fue acompañada por su voz. Sentía que si no hacia eso, la perdería. Sabía que su _hermano _era gran competencia y más cuando se esmeraba por cumplir.

—_Ella aun me ama— dijo con seguridad de si mismo_

—_Puede ser, pero está en plan de olvidarte— rebatió bajándole los aires al orgulloso hombre frente suyo._

—_Regresara a mi— comento_

—_No si yo hago algo antes—contraataco._

—_Con Kikyou de por medio no lo lograras— respondió con honestidad mientras avanzaba— Kagome se sentirá confundida, analizara y querrá volver a mi— su tono de voz era frió pero daba a entender que no se rendiría._

—_lo haré— fue lo que dijo antes de dar por terminada la conversación._

Termino la canción pero nadie salió ¿Por qué? Se preguntó. Algo se quebró en su interior ¿Y si todo fue un juego? Las dudas estaban comenzando a surgir y eso no era nada nuevo

—_Te amo— _¿Qué acaso su verdadero destino era Kikyou? Negó con la cabeza de manera frenética, el solo pensarlo lo asustaba.

Sin embargo no estaría mal tomarse un tiempo, un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Kagome a Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucede con Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué Kikyou miente? Las dudas han comenzado a surgir y los sentimientos a revolver ¿Quien ganara en esta guerra? ¿Sera fácil? ¿Vendrán más problemas? Kagome no sabe si creer en las palabras de Inuyasha ¿Tendra que ver con la respuesta dada? Kikyou aun no quiere rendirse. Sesshomaru esta muy confiado de si mismo. ¿Qué es lo que se acerca?**

Muchas preguntas hasta aquí, ¿no? Y a mi me gustaría saber quien piensan de todo esto, ¿Si?

Respondiendo los reviews.

**Sasunaka doki: **Eso fue el inicio del desenlace… donde la decisiones definitivas se toman. Créelo, una vez le paso a un amigo y todo éramos como ¿Enserio? Pero si él estaba teniendo sueños eróticos, era obvio que no se daría cuenta.

**Faby Sama: **Así suele pasar muchas veces ¿no crees? Las personas se complican hasta el punto, de hacer algo muy sencillo lo más difícil del mundo. Todos tenemos ese lado pervet aunque unos más que otros. Y tienes toda la razón, ellos no ha formalizado nada. Él sigue mejorando como persona.

** Maribalza:** No, no me ire! *se sonroja* Es muy… rara y atrevida hasta cierto punto. Que el chico que te gusta te grite que te quiere, es una sensación asdjahjf. Gracias.

**drako61: **Cada vez eso de la intriga va más en aumento. Gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te este encantando la historia.

** : **Me alegra que hayas alcanzado la actualización, es porque la trama es fácil de entender. ¿Por qué casi todas odian el comienzo? Si es tan asjkhsdhag, (Ya lo noto) Algun se que me dirás, porque hasta a mi me da curiosidad.Y cada vez es peor. No me molesta, tranquila… lo importante es que ya te has unido. **Bienvenida. **

**Neri Dark: **¿Como voy a matarte? Eso no es posible, yo solo quiero cogerte a abrazos gigante y dejarte sin air y, todo menos matarte. Demasiado, pero la podemos arreglar. Aun hay más intriga, ¿Dónde quedo la respuesta? Gracias por tu apoyo y por confiar en mi. Espero ver pronto tu historia.

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa: **Deberías pensar en casarte conmigo, pero supe que ya andas por ahí casada, entonces creo que te tocaría matarme, pero si lo haces no terminaría la historia. Las cosas aun no mejoran, hay mucho por recorrer, faltan varios capítulos, por hay unos 14, si lo se, me estoy alargando. Gracias y gracias por tu siempre apoyo lindo. Me alegras mucho con tus Reviews.

**Desirena : **Hola! Para nada, tienes mucha razón. Gracias, tienes razón eso debería ser algo traumático, debería ir con la psicóloga Sango. Siempre, pero hay personas que no lo comprenden. Aun no, el sabe lo que hace, el sabe. Así que a su paso, lo lograra u ojala.** Gracias a ti por comentar. **

**andreb1401: **Hola! ¿Enserio? Me alegra mucho. ¿Esto es pronto? Espero esto días sacar tiempo y poder continuar con el próximo que va por la mitad ya.

Es una alegría compartir el gusto de la lectura con ustedes. Espero volver pronto, _muy pronto. _Y vengo como con una competencia ¿Con qué argumentos me convencerían para actualizar nuevamente el lunes? La persona que logre converceme, le haré una historia de la pareja que quiera. Y bueno, con ello gana todos los que leen porque subo más rápido el próximo capitulo.

Les quiere mucho,

Vanu-chan.


	12. I Sentimientos guardados

**¡Llegue! **

Lo se, he tardado un montón, bueno la semana, pero aun así es demasiado. Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana.

¿Qué puedo decir? Lo se! Hay muchas dudas hasta el momento. Y cosas que son realmente, ¡Dios mio, ¿eso esta pasando?!

Dire que nadie me logro convencer. Pero bueno, estoy encantada igual por la cantidad de **reviews** que vamos. Cada día somos MÁS.

No les interrumpo más, se que tienen mucha emoción. Así que Inuyasha y compañia no me pertencen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: I. Sentimientos guardados.**

Se levanto con todo los ánimos, hoy sería su primer día en la facultad ¿Qué más emocionante podría ser? Corrió rápidamente al baño tratando de no toparse con _nadie_ en su camino y allí inicio con su largo ritual de baño. Se sentía bien, casi como nueva. Tarareaba una canción con mucho entusiasmo, olvidando de esa forma el dolor vivido las semanas anteriores. Sin embargo escucho como la puerta se abría, algo que paralizo todos sus sentidos. Se asomo lentamente corriendo la puerta corrediza y casi se le cae la quijada al ver a Sesshomaru con solo una playera cepillándose los dientes.

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí, pervertido? —le reclamo roja de la rabia mientras salía de su ensoñación.

El solo se quedo mirándola a través del espejo con calma sin detener su tarea. _Estúpida ¿Qué acaso ese no era su baño? _La miro mal y se encogió de hombros. No gastaría su saliva en algo que ya tenía respuesta, _obvia._

—Ussh —se enojo al no ver respuesta—, eres un caso perdido.

Cerró con brusquedad la puerta sintiéndose frustrada ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Abrió la ducha intentando despejar sus pensamientos. _Algún día la escucharía. _Sin embargo se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando _él _entro a la ducha con normalidad. Tomó el shampoo como arma y le apunto.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó sin recibir respuesta—. Llamare a la policía —amenazó pero nada, pareciera como si no existiera —hoy hare esa orden de alejamiento —sentenció, esa era la única forma de mantenerlo a la raya.

—Como digas —expresó de forma fría restregándose el jabón por todo el cuerpo, Kagome se quedo viéndolo embelesada ¿Por qué tenía que tener un cuerpo tan perfecto? _Maldito y mil veces maldito _—. Deja de mirarme tanto

Kagome se tapo la cara con vergüenza, ¿tan notoria era? Comenzó a saltar en su lugar mientras chillaba. ¡Qué horror!

—¡Vete! —aumentó su voz Kagome enojada. _Muy enojada. _

—No —respondió de manera seca, la chica no supo que más decirla, enserio que su actitud la desconcertaba.

Un día le decía que un juego, luego la buscaba, la trababa mal, le rogaba, y volvía a su actitud fría de _No me importas. _¿Qué pensaba de la vida él? ¿Qué acaso quería confundirla? Pues, ¡No señor! Ella no lo permitiría esta vez.

—Vamos juntos a la universidad —Sesshomaru mencionó con autoridad saliendo de la ducha dejando a una confundida Kagome ¿Juntos? ¿Universidad? ¿Juntos? ¿Universidad? Su pobre cerebro se estaba quemando.

Gritó allí en la ducha de la frustración dejando correr el agua por su cuerpo. Sería un día muy largo.

* * *

—**I**ré hoy a las cuatro, no se preocupe— habló Sesshomaru por teléfono colgándolo al instante. Lo vio suspirar y lo observo de manera inquisidora—. Mis clases de baile —comentó distraído sorprendiendo a Kagome ¿Por qué le contaba eso?

—Ya veo —expresó de maneta tranquila tomando su maleta —. Salgo primero —comentó tratando de evitar ir con Sesshomaru.

—Iremos juntos —declaró enojado, esto hizo que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Kagome, quien solo asintió y espero de manera paciente en la puerta. _Eso era raro. _

El ojidorado abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso a Kagome, _protocolo o ¿caballerosidad?_

—¡Que amable! —expuso de manera sarcástica la joven azabache mientras rolaba los ojos.

—Se llama ser un caballero —quiso llevarle la corriente a la mujer, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de reproche.

—¡Tú! —lo señalo, pero negó con la cabeza—, Perdón, perdón —se disculpo para sorpresa de Sesshomaru que frunció el ceño al instante—. ¡Usted!, no tiene nada de caballero —comentó enojada. _Primera espinita sacada. _Sonrió con triunfo al ver como quedo plasmado.

Avanzo casi saltando pero fue detenida cuando el joven la volteo y se quedo viéndola de forma fija.

—Siempre le he dicho que soy un caballero oscuro, Higurashi —_auch, _punto bajo, punto bajo. El joven Taisho, sabía como jugar.

—Disculpe mi ignorancia,_ señor_ —enfatizó con un poco de resentimiento su última palabra. Mientras le sacaba la lengua.

—Donde vuelva a hacer esa acción, no respondo por mis acciones, Señorita —le tomo la barbilla de manera descarada. Kagome se sonrojo al máximo y se despego. _Eso sí que era vergonzoso._

Vio como el joven ponía mala cara haciéndola tensarse, volteo lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos acusadores.

—Inuyasha —soltó con sorpresa y más aun al ver un ramo de rosas blancas frente suyo ¿Qué era eso?

—Hola, Kagome —pronunció un tanto molesto ¿Por qué?—. Supe que hoy es tu primer día de clases —comentó apenado olvidando un poco su enojo—. Te traje esto —y le extendió las flores a la muchacha causando una impresionante ternura, pero… ¿Dónde podría semejante ramo de flores en la universidad? Volteo buscando a ayuda en Sesshomaru pero ya no estaba en su lugar.

Lo busco disimuladamente con la mirada pero ya no estaba _¿Dónde mierda se metió ahora?_

Inuyasha la miro de forma atenta, sintiendo algo punzar en su pecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejo caer el ramo al suelo, tomo de los brazos a la chica, esta lo miro sorprendida por la acción y luego… la beso, la beso como antes no lo hizo. La beso con amor, ternura… pero con pasión, agresión. Como si eso beso lo fuese todo.

Sesshomaru se quedo atento mirando la escena sintiéndose un poco fastidiado, volteo sonriendo triunfante. El podía besarla, darle obsequios, hasta tener sexo, pero eso no significa que ella lo fuera amar. Después de todo, Kagome es una mujer muy compleja.

—¿Por qué? —indagó un poco asustada

—Siento que si no hago algo, te perderé —declaró de forma desesperada mientras la abrazaba.

—Suéltame —le pidió de manera calmada. A Inuyasha se le hizo rara esta petición—. Tu y yo solo somos amigos, Inuyasha —articuló de manera automática frenando sus lagrimas, pues aun tenia presente aquel día.

—Te quiero— soltó allí delante de todos, dejando pasmada a Kagome.

—Pero… —trató de articular pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta.

—_Te quiero, Kagome —volvió a repetir._

_Kikyou tenso los músculos de su boca y apretó las manos ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Por qué la lastimaba? Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su nívea piel. Todo se estaba volviendo un caos y saliéndose fuera de control. Sesshomaru permanecía frio en su posición, sin siquiera inmutarse ¿Realmente le daba igual? La tensión era tan alta que podía llegar a cortarse con una hoja. _

—_No te creo —le respondió de manera simple mientras se encogía de hombros. Sesshomaru sonrió._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó atónito Inuyasha. Queriendo acercarse pero viéndose impedido por la negativa que le dio Kagome con la cabeza._

—_Como escuchas, no te creo —volvió a repetir—. Tal vez te gusto, pero he estado poco tiempo contigo para que me quieras —explico lentamente—. Es cierto no hemos besado pero, ¿Ya concretamos alguna relación? —cuestionó mirando directamente a los ojos al joven quien no sabía que responder—. Y no solo eso —contuvo el aire por un momento mientras impedía que las lagrimas salieran por su rostro—, ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo tan importante como que Sesshomaru es tu medio-hermano? —finalizó, Touche. No importaba cuentas palabras buscara, todo lo mal lograría y más conociendo lo sensible que es Kagome._

La trato de detener, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, sonrió de manera triste avanzando a la dirección contraria que la joven, el seguir insistiendo podría ser terreno peligroso. Es cierto, tal vez solo le _gusta, _después de todo, quien siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos fue cierta pelinegra. Aunque no podía ignorar los besos. Esos besos que mostraban algo más que un simple gustar.

* * *

**L**lego exhausta a la casa, el día fue realmente una poesía, las personas que le mostraron las instalaciones como que tenían afán, pues no consideraron ni el clima, ni el hecho de que, estaba segura que recorrieron más de tres kilómetros. Se sentó sobre el sofá y noto lo sola que se encontraba la casa. Y sintió un poco de alivio, a pesar de que le aterrara la soledad.

Cerró sus ojos un rato hasta que escucho risas llegando a su casa ¿Quiénes serian? Enfoco uno de sus ojos en la entrada y vio entrar a Sesshomaru con una expanpanente morena, ahogo un gruñido y fingió seguir durmiendo. El maldito no desaprovechaba ni un instante para conquistar. Controlo su respiración, enserio que le incomodaba esa situación. Entonces sintió arder sus ojos. ¿Por qué nuevamente la embargaba el dolor de su traición?

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó alguien muy cerca suyo alterándole los nervios. Abrió los ojos de manera rápida y se alejo de la persona a su lado.

—Nada —fue su respuesta seca

—Mentirosa —contraataco molesto. _Muy molesto._

—¡Sessho!—llamó una voz desde arriba. Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Te llaman — alegó, levantándose del lugar. Él solo se quedo callado observándola. _Se encuentra celosa. _Quiso reír, pero sabía que con lo sensible que es, tomaría todo a mal. La vio tomar su saco y salir por la puerta. _Mierda._

Subió lentamente las escaleras. No correría tras ella, pues sabía que su actitud solo mostraba que quería pensar, _sola._

* * *

**M**iro algo nervioso afuera de su hogar. Se encontraba despidiendo de su profesora de baile, pero le aterraba el hecho de que llovía a cantaros y esa mujer aun no llegaba ¿Estaría bien? Se tenso un poco. _¿Dónde estaría?_ Observo su reloj, le daría 30 minutos para llegar, o si no, iría por ella. Se sentó en sofá, tomo una taza de té, pero nada, ella aun no aparecía. Las 8: 45 pm, ¿Quería que su madre lo matara por no cuidarla? Se molesto.

Que esperar, ni que nada, iría ¡YA! Por ella.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que tal les ha parecido? Si lo se, quedo de infarto el capitulo. ¿Por que el I? Bueno este capitulo tiene tres partes, por lo largo, lo publico por pequeños pedazos. Ahora vienen las cuestiones ¿Sesshomaru habla enserio de que luchara por Kagome? ¿Cómo es eso de qué Kagome no le creyo a Inuyasha? ¿Es posible besar y no sentir nada? ¿Por qué las cosas se complican tanto?**

Bien, eso por el momento.

Ahora respondiendo sus hermosos reviews.

**Estefito: **Te comento que cuando leí tu nombre casi me da un infarto, no se…. Quien me quiere matar eres tú… así por curiosidad, ¿Eres hombre o mujer? Bueno, igualmente Bienvenido/a espero que estés disfrutando la historia y lamento haber hecho que murieras del sueño en la U.

**drako61: **Sin palabras. Más dudas que no tienen una manera de solucionarse. No te muerdas las uñas, mejor coge un muñeco o una almohada y apriétale hasta que sientas que estas mejor ( Espero que no porque si no, ¿Cómo termino la historia si me mandan a la cárcel?

**Maribalza: **Hola, No, aun no quiero morir. Porque es lo emocionante de todo. Dije que habría picante, y mira bien, eso se está intensificando a cada capítulo. Natheniel es tan adjadgfasdjga. Lo hará, ella es muy fuerte. Lo entiendo, ni yo lo aguantaría, pero eso hará que entienda muchas cosas. Awww que linda, eso me puso muy feliz, pero mira que gracias a que no lo publique ese día pude hacer algo más elaborado. Más de su agrado.

**Faby Sama: **Suele pasar, debe ser terrible la chica que pase por ello. Por ahora. En este capítulo de tres partes entenderás un poco de Sesshomaru y veras porque tomo determinadas actitudes (¿Spoiler? ¿Dónde?) No te equivocas, todos podemos si realemnte nos arrepentimos. Gracias por tu opinión. Ya lo veras, será una competencia intesa. Y el Lemon, es sorpresa aun, pero no tiene que ver con Kikyou.

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa: **¿Me odiaras por el resto de tu vida? (Va y se sienta en un rincón sujetando sus rodillas mientras llora) No la odies. No es sano. ¿Enserio? Lo dudo mucho, jmmm. Eso me pone muy feliz. No aun no sabes a donde va todo esto. Como te explique el final será un BUM que nadie espera. Unos dos capítulos antes del fin daré pistas.

**kanon13: ¡**Muchas gracias!

**Sasunaka doki: **Tienes toda la razón, pero bueno ¿Qué se puede hacer? Sinceramente no lo se… pero si ya le paso a un amigo, imagino que posible, Malditos sueños eróticos.

**Neri Dark: **Pero mira que no tarde mucho en subirla. Se está poniendo picante. ¿Por qué siempre tan suspicaz? Ternura, entiendo que nadie haría eso en su sano juicio, pero ya vemos Inuyasha siempre sobrepasando nuestras expectativas de ternura. Si, ella sufre mucho sin duda. No creo que se le quite por más mal que la pase.** Muchas gracias por eso, **como te comente estoy en plan. Es tan triste no vivir cerca. Pero algún día nos conoceremos, lo sé. Y bueno si deje por mucho tiempo con la intriga.

** : **Con tranquilidad. Esa sensación te deja con ganas de saber más, la comprendo. No te preocupes, aun así espere a más para hacer algo bien elaborado. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**andreb1401: **Gracias! ¿Pronto? Espero que sí.

Bien, Gracias por todo! Enserio muchas gracias. Y para el próximo capitulo lo que a veces surge. Por cada dos r**eviews** en las siguientes 24 horas, en un día menos. En 10 días actualizare, pero confió en que me harán volver pronto.

Y aquí haciendo caras, mis padres están viendo **Ratatouille, **no se, siento que la locura se esta contagiando.

**Les quiere,**

**Vanu-chan**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
